Dipoles
by Vampiczech
Summary: Based on original idea of the novel "Spike" from Oomizuao on deviantart :: Story takes places in furry universe. Aka & Kat are friends, both going to the same school but each of them lives in different "universe". Aka lives with perfect dad who loves him and treats him well, Kat lives with evil step-father. Aka starts loving Kat but is afraid of confessing his feelings to him.
1. Kat's introduction

Standing in front the door of my home. As I entered while I returned from school, I carefully looked around the entrance hallway. The house where I lived was quite old, dilapidated and walls needed repaint. I, however, couldn't complain about anything. I was living with my step-father because neither of my parents were living and he was practically the only one who could take care of me.

To be honest, there were some relatives but they either weren't living nearby or they didn't want me. I couldn't leave because in terms of legislative, I wasn't full-aged. As I moved myself through the house, I spotted my step-father sitting on the sofa with his head freely tilted back and TV turned on. He was sleeping for sure. I sighed of relief and continued on with the walk towards my room.

Each of my steps had to be precise and careful not to cause it creaking. Like I said, the house was old, dark and each wrong move would mean my step-father waking up. I didn't want to wake him up because I knew how evil man he was. He was seeking for every pettiness which would give him opportunity to tell me off, beat me, maim me, just to show me how useless I am and how I bother him.

Loud creak sounded as I stepped on the wrong wooden plank: "Crap!" I whispered with sign of nervousness in my voice. I froze on place for a second just to listen whether my step-father was woken up or not. The sounds followed by that were signalizing he was awake. Deep snarl sounded from the living room where my step-father was and it changed into murmuring trying to say something. Soon it calmed down so I sighed of relief.

I was watching my next steps better and continued up the stairs to my room. Finally I could walk normally and so I sat heavily on my bed which was not in better shape than the rest of house. I felt like fainting because every time my step-father was sleeping like this, I was glad to make it into my room. I can tell that if there was some unknown extreme sport, it was definitely called "Avoid your step-father".

I placed my face in both of my palms, breathing slowly to reduce beating of my heart. You know, living under one roof with my step-father wasn't easy. This man was older strict muscular coyote with evil killing look and I was only 15 years old young husky with grey fur that belonged him thanks to a law. I remember living like a kid with my aunt. One day he came and just took me away from her. All thanks to the law.

At first, he was kind to me when I was 4 years old. Since then, I grew up and he started being strict. Soon he became my living nightmare. Every time I got home, I was lucky to have time for myself. My step-father, as I said, seeks for little things to punish me for. Sometimes, when he has a good mood, he just waves his hand over it but when he's angry, I always pay for it because I am the only one in the house with him.

Other than maiming me, beating me etc., he loves one thing and that is to abuse me. I can't let myself to disobey his orders and desires because if I did, everything was much worse. I didn't dare to lay myself down on the bed because once I did so, an unreal pain pulsed through my back. That always reminded me of time when he's angry the most. Usually when he gets that angry, he is able to pull me down to his basement and there I get punishment.

The basement is actually equipped with all kinds of torturing devices that you could just make an exhibition what it looked like in times of medieval. No, but seriously. My back seriously hurt me because I was whipped and yet my back will always remember it. It will remind me of my past which still continues. It is like radioactivity. You get an amount of radiation and you take it for your entire life until you add some more. The body will always remember and make sum of everything.

I was stilling on my bed, trying to enjoy the peace. It wasn't possible. I was still thinking of my step-father being inside the house. I was never fully relaxed until I was like 2 kilometers away from him. My heart was beating in insane frequency, my hands were covered with cold sweat, I was feeling nausea and shuddering all over my body, just because I knew he was down there and that day wasn't over yet…

Suddenly I've heard creaking sounds of those wooden planks down on the ground floor. I was snapped out of my thoughts and realized that it was end to my resting. My step-father was definitely awake and he was making his way up the stairs to my room. I was already feeling the heartbeat increasing and my nausea making me to swallow so I didn't vomit. I breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling, trying to think it won't be that bad.

My face was still supported with palms and eyes were looking down at my sneakers and the ground, hoping he had a good mood. The door of my room made creaking sound and I was sure he was standing there.

"Kat…" he said my name. It was him! His voice was deep and hoarse because of the sleep but I could hear something insidious in that voice of his. He didn't have good intentions at all.

"Y-Yes, uncle John?" I stuttered. I forgot to mention that I was forced to call John, my step-father, uncle. I was expecting what he wanted from me but didn't look at him. I still looked to the ground and listened carefully. I heard him coming towards me and then I saw his feet in front of me. His bony hand was laid on my head.

"What is up with you, my little boy? You look stressed…" it was obvious that he was feeling my fear and how I shuddered under his touch. It was giving him strength to control me, to do anything to me.

"I'm fine… thank you, sir!" I thanked him. Anything to show submission was good to me because everything he did was less painful to me afterwards.

"Hmm… look, Kat. I know you are afraid of me…" Tone of his tone was constantly cold. He continued, "How about this, Kat? We'll have a little bit of fun. I'm in good mood so I will do you as well…" he said and started to bury his fingers in my hair. It was strange. He never behaved like this because his hand tried to rub my head.

Rubbing was interrupted when John grabbed me by my hair, trying to pull me up.

"Ah!" I cried out of pain, grabbing his hand. John knelt down and gazed at me. I was forced to look at him while he held my hair.

"You know I don't like when you're not facing me. Kat, you'll be a good boy and lay down on your bed…" John said and I could see the desire in his half-opened eyes. My eyes were responding on the pain from my hair being pulled and were leaving tears.

John let me be and I knew that I had to obey and lay myself down on the bed. He didn't let anything to be ruined. First, he locked the door to my room, second, he closed the curtains on my window so it was dim in my room. The late afternoon light caused it was almost not visible. I had problems to see John but he obviously didn't have any problem and approached me on the bed with ropes.

"R-Ropes…?" I asked.

"Yes. I want us both to enjoy and so I need to make sure you won't move." John said. He grabbed my hand and tied it to one corner of bed, the same went for the other hand. Soon as I was tied, I knew I don't want it. I dared to protest once John laid his body next to mine.

"Uncle… uncle I… I can't do it!" I said and it was a grave mistake. John's muzzle was sniffing my neck and his hand was caressing my chest. I tilted my head to the side as his muzzle moved to my ear and whispered.

"Kat?"

"Y-Yes, uncle…?" I asked and got unexpected surprise. John's caressing hand formed fist and I felt rush of pain coming from my stomach once his fist met my belly.

"AAAH!" I shouted because getting hit in stomach like that is similar to the feeling you have when you get hit by a ball in there. The pain was so bad that I had to breathe quicker. Even the breathing was interrupted once John's hand found way to my neck and started choking me.

"P-Please! Uncle, it hurts! I can't breathe!" I begged for him to stop with choking, but his cold eyes gazed at mine with absolute calm.

"Whether you want it or not doesn't depend on you, but on me…" He insisted and I didn't dare to offend anymore, though I spared my breath. John's grip eased off once he needed it to move to certain places.

It has been for over 6 years of this abuse and yet, as John moved under my jeans and underwear, feeling of chills was running down my spine when he reached for my genitals.

"Everything about this is getting me so horny… I believe you need to be emptied…" John said with smooth tone which was even creepier. I was twitching on the bed in effort of trying to get him out of my genitals. It didn't work and John only chuckled and placed other hand under my head.

"You can scream, but there is no help here for you, kid. Now I'll do you, my boy…" John snickered and went down to my groin. I didn't look. I tried to ignore and stared at the ceiling. Another wave of chills rushed through my body once I heard my jeans being unzipped and soon came the moment when I had to close my eyes because John took me in his mouth.

Such an awful feeling. I felt how the wetness of his mouth surrounded my genitals and that he insisted on me to be done soon. It was very hard to refuse because he grounded even my legs and I was immobilized.

"Aaaah!" I started to scream. I screamed because John caused me to climax with force and it was so horrible feeling that I wanted him to let go of my genitals. John got on his knees and wiped his mouth off my fluid. The fun started now because John grabbed me by my neck and I saw the devilish smirk on his face.

"It's your turn, kid!" John said as I expected. Now I had to please him…

And this was how my life went. I was forceless against John because I couldn't just go to police and tell them that he abuses me. He was maybe this asshole but he was the only person that could take care about me. And now, what would you do on my place, hmm?


	2. Aka's introduction

Another sunny day at school. I was sitting by the window and the sun was illuminating my desk where I was sitting. My class was full of 30 children of my age and I was more in the background so as you can guess… I was never good at paying attention to what my teachers said. Especially when it was so nice outside that I could just go out and run into a forest and spend there all the rest of day.

My daydreaming was also including another thing except for running in the forest. Being alone in the forest wasn't fun as there wasn't anybody with you, right? I imagined being there with one particular friend of mine. He was quiet, cold on the first sight, sad looking but I knew that on the inside he needed hug from someone or just to talk to somebody.

"Aka, Aka!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and jerked my head to look at the teacher who was calling me.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Carter?" I asked. I thought that I had to look stupid with that daydreaming look and smile of mine.

"You're not paying attention again, are you?" he asked and put both his hands on his hips.

"N-No! I'm listening!" I tried to defend myself and he smiled.

"Ok then, Aka. Tell me then, what solid you get by revolving a full circle which is above the x-axis, around the x-axis?" He asked and showed me the chart of x, y coordinates system with circle above the x-axis. I didn't know how to react but he kindly showed me with his hand how to imagine revolving the full circle around the x-axis.

"Uh… to-torus?" I answered hesitantly as I imagined the full circle rotating and creating sort of tire looking solid.

"Yes, Aka. That is correct! Full circle really does create torus when it rotates around the x-axis." Mr. Carter said and continued in his speech, "So if you want to get volume of torus, you need to take the volume of your bottom half of circle and subtract it from the volume made by the upper half of circle. Basically, you're creating hole in the solid! That is how to use the definite integral… Does that make sense to you? Show hands if you feel ok with this!"

Everyone showed their hands in sign of showing understanding of concept so he said "Good!" and continued on his lecture. I didn't like this math we were taking though. It was basically the university stuff and the level of Calculus 1 but we were just on high school and I had bad luck on getting mathematical fanatic, heh!

Calculus was not my favorite part but I understood the basic concept of finding area under a curve… unfortunately sometimes it's not possible when somebody like me has to think all over again about leaving the school and going to the forest. Well, anyway, my name is Aka. I am 15 years old golden retriever male and I visit second grade of high school. There are always three parallel classes in our school and I was fine with each of my classmates. Unfortunately I knew about one that didn't do as well as I did.

His name is Kat. He is the same age as me but he's in higher grade. I don't know why, he was always so cold and detached from everyone but… somehow I sensed that this boy needed friend and somebody to talk with. My class ended soon and I was free to leave school. I was glad not to have any other classes in the afternoon because I was damn tired once I ate food.

The sun hit me in the eye as soon as I left the school building.

"Hey, what took you so long, snail?" Similar voice called me from down the stairs to the building as I looked down. My mouth went in wide smile as I recognized that frowning face of still annoyed Kat.

"Hey Kat!" I waved down and then ran from the stairs towards him. I knew Kat wasn't bad guy even he used to be annoyed by everything and everyone. To be honest, it was just his way to show ignorance towards his classmates, "Wanna hang out today?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe… come on. Let's leave this hell hole." Kat said and I followed him. Soon we were on an empty road towards my home.

"Well uh, what you want to do?" I asked.

"Can't really tell. It's so damn hot today…"

"No wonder, it's like 35°C and you're wearing black hoodie! Why don't you put it down?" I asked and grabbed his shoulder. My hand appeared in Kat's grip and he looked at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Aka!" he growled and I flinched off.

"Sorry!" I apologized and we looked at each other for a while. I forgot about that he didn't like being touched. I think he was hiding something under that black hoodie. I didn't know exactly but it was no secret for me that Kat was abused by his step-father. Did he get abused again?

"Let's go… I feel like fainting…" Kat said and we went further. I didn't dare to ask him what happened. Not now, but later I wanted to do so. Finally we were standing in front of my house so I opened the door.

"I'm home, dad! Kat is with me!" I shouted to announce my arrival.

"It's good to know you didn't die for dehydration, boys! Kat, would you like something to eat or drink maybe?" my dad asked from the kitchen.

"No, Mr. Spencer! I am fine! But if Aka wants something I'm in!" Kat said and smiled a little.

"We'll have some water, dad! It's starting to be big oven outside!"

"Alright then! I'll bring you some water. Make yourselves comfortable!" my dad said and we sat on the sofa, putting our school bags on the floor. I rested on the sofa, hanging my head freely back and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Kat asked and I opened my eyes to see him.

"And you're not? It's so tiring to learn stuff while it's so hot outside! They should order to forbid school when the weather is like this!" I chuckled.

"Well as long as I can be at school, everything is better for me…"

"You refer to your… oh, hey dad brings the water!" I said and dad was holding a plate with two glasses of cold soda, "Thanks dad!"

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer" Kat thanked as well.

"You're welcome, boys. If you need something, I will be up in my room working. Don't hesitate to come for anything! Oh and… Kat, I would take that jumper off." my dad said.

"Don't worry, dad!" I answered and he already disappeared, "Kat, why do you have that jumper?" I asked and Kat sighed.

"You're not gonna stop with it, do you?" Kat sighed annoyed and I shook my head, "Fine… but don't tell anybody…" he said. He took unzipped his hoodie and my jaw went down as I saw his neck which was red and had signs of notches after something.

"Jesus…"

"I thought you wouldn't like it…" Kat said as I still watched those red notches in his skin.

"Kat? Was he able to go that far?"

"You better whisper so your dad doesn't hear all this…"

"What did John do now?"

"I won't go into details. Let's just say that he had good mood."

"He cannot do this! How can you stand all this?"

"I can do shit about this, do you know that Aka?"

"Kat but you can't go on like this forever… you need to do something!"

"I'm fine, Aka. Just let it be and I will be fine."

"Fine?! You're not gonna be fine! You will- mhmmm!" as I was about to tell him off, he placed his hand on my mouth to prevent shouting.

"You better stay silent if you want your tongue to stay at its place…" he said and I nodded, "Let's forget about this…" Kat said and there was silence set between us for a minute. I finished drinking of the soda and wanted to break the silence by suggestion of watching some movie.

"Let's watch some movie, shall we?" Kat started as first. Amazing! We both had the same idea. I quickly went to take the DVD library and picked out some comedy.

"How about… the Pink panther 2?" I asked and Kat nodded with slight smile. The evening was spent with laughter and both of us enjoyed the movie as much as we could. Seeing Kat laughing was rare, but it was nice. You know, Kat appeared to be tough guy, but when we were out of school, he was like brother to me. The movie ended and Kat stood up.

"I've got to go." He said.

"You have to? Can't you just stay here for night? You're not getting any rest at home, do you?"

"It is better when I get home in time or else the punishment will be worse…" Kat said and I sighed. I would like to have him to stay overnight, but he couldn't. I went with Kat to the door, opened it for him and he stopped in front of the door.

"So… tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah, see ya at school, pal." He said and left. I waved him in the end and closed the door.


	3. Different universes

Aka and Kat were truly friends for some time. However, their friendship was going to experience hard times and it might be ruined. That evening Kat left Aka's house, Aka remained home in his room and was making homework. Though, he couldn't fully concentrate because there was still Kat and those bruisers on his body.

"Why he refuses the help? I can't just watch him suffer. There must be something I can do." Aka thought and then heard knocking on his door, "Yes, dad?" he said and turned on his chair towards the door. Mr. Spencer came in the room bringing some snack.

"Is my little hero hungry after tiring day?" Mr. Spencer asked, smile formed on his face.

"Thanks dad, but I don't think that I'll eat anything… I don't feel particularly hungry…" Aka said, his face showing clear depression.

"No way… such an acid like you doesn't want to eat? What happens, Aka?" Mr. Spencer said on Aka's bed with the meal on his lap.

"I don't know, dad. My head kinda hurts, you know and I'm tired a little." Aka lied to his father. He was still thinking of Kat but Spencer stood up from the bed and placed his palm on Aka's forehead.

"Hmm… doesn't seem like you would have a fever. Maybe you didn't drink enough? You might be dehydrated."

"Yeah, yeah perhaps I didn't drink enough."

"I would suggest you to go and get some rest. You have school tomorrow. You don't want to miss any subjects, do you?" Mr. Spencer smiled at his son.

"No, dad. I don't want to… I'll just finish this homework and then sleep…" Aka said.

"Alright then… how did you and Kat enjoy the movie? I heard a lot of laughter from down there!"

"Pretty good. I just wish Kat would stay one night by us."

"No wonder, Aka. I can see that you and Kat have pretty close to each other. I wouldn't be surprised if there was something between you two!" Mr. Spencer laughed.

"Dad that's not what you think it might be…"

"I know it isn't. You're just good pals. I agree on the point that he should spent night with us. To be honest, I think you two would be great brothers."

"You… you mean it?" Aka's eyes went wider.

"Yes, I do." Mr. Spencer smiled and Aka smiled back. "Well, never mind. I'll leave the plate here in case you'll get hungry. Good night, my boy." Spencer said and ruffled Aka's hair. As soon as Spencer left and closed the door, Aka continued on making his homework and ate his meal with taste. Once his homework was done and the meal was eaten, he went to sleep and turned the lamp off. He fell asleep with smile on his face.

Kat unfortunately didn't have that luck on father. His bed was replaced with shackles, chains and cold floor in the basement. Kat was naked on all of his body, his eyes were covered with blindfold and John was enjoying his role of sadomasochist.

"Ah-AhAAAH! HA! HA!" Kat cried out every time John whipped him on his torso.

"Suffer, little boy! You know you deserve it!" John said and whipped Kat again. If Kat didn't have the blindfold on his eyes, he would be able to cry.

"No! Please, uncle! I can't take it anymore!" Kat pleaded, his voice broken by the cry breaking through. John sighed and threw the whip away. He knelt down to Kat whose arms were stretched up while he knelt on the cold and dirty ground.

"Kat, my little boy…" John said and put his hand on Kat's cheek, running the hand down his neck. Kat sobbed and breathed intermittently, "If only you knew how I loved your mother… but then came your father and had to ruin everything!"

"My… my dad… but why me…?" Kat asked hoarsely. John slid down with his hand and grabbed Kat's testicles, "Gah…!" Kat groaned.

"You've came from him and so there's no doubt you're the same asshole as him. Errors like you should be punished. I am your friend, Kat. I am providing you purgatory…" John said and Kat was frozen on place. Hearing things like these made him wish this was only nightmare. John let go of his testicles and untied him from his shackles. Kat toppled to the ground like a sack of potatoes, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Once you'll find strength to stand up, don't forget to close the door behind you." John said and left the room. He wasn't interested in the fact that Kat was lying on the cold ground, risking him getting pneumonia or something worse, he counted with Kat standing on his own and going to his room. Kat didn't understand why he had to pay for things his father did.

Kat realized he had no other option so he gained last forces he had and stood up from the ground. He walked out of the basement with "Ugh" and "Ow" sounds because each movement hurt him badly. The only relief was the John had already punished him so Kat felt he could at least get shower for this, but he didn't have enough energy.

All he did was that he went to his bed and curled up wrapped with his blanket which provided him at least some comfort in his sad life. So both, Aka and Kat had problems. Kat's problem was to deal with the purgatory made by his step-father and Aka was worried about Kat, though even more than just worried as a friend.

"Thanks for breakfast, dad!" Aka smiled at his father who was washing the dishes up.

"Glad to hear you're feeling better since yesterday." Spencer said and Aka went to put on his sneakers. He got his school back ready and was about to leave.

"See you in the afternoon, dad!" Aka said.

"Take care of yourself, son!" Spencer said and Aka shut the door. The same morning, back in Kat's house, Kat was already on his feet, standing in the kitchen and making breakfast for him and his step-father. It was cold in there, but Kat already got used to it. He made themselves some bread with butter because he was in time pressure.

Kat was already eating when John entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, uncle John." Kat said politely.

"Morning…" John said and sat down to the table, "Why don't you sit down?" John frowned.

"I'm in time rush… school, you know." Kat explained shortly.

"Hmm…" John snarled and started reading in his newspapers, "You better hurry then." Was all he said. Kat finished his bread and went in the entrance hall to put on his shoes.

"Kat!" John shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, uncle John?"

"I'm not returning home this night… but I am leaving in the evening so I want to see you coming back home! That means, no wandering outside, do you copy, asshole?"

"Y-Yes, uncle." Kat said and left the house. He understood that disrespecting his order would mean another punishment and he didn't feel like being whipped again after such painful night.

Kat and Aka were both on their way to school. Aka was smiling brightly because his father gave him good mental support, Kat was frowning because bruisers after whipping were letting him know that they were on his body. Aka and Kat met on the school yard.

"So, how are you, Kat?"

"It could be better, but I'm fine."

"Wanna come over this afternoon again?"

"Sure, but I promised John to return before evening so it will be shorter."

"I don't mind! Hey! It should be hot again so we could use our pool!"

"What…? Swimming?" Kat asked worriedly but in that moment it was ringing on class.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late! Come on, Kat!" Aka ran in the school but Kat walked in calmly like it didn't matter that he'll have penalty for being late. As he walked through the hallways of school, he came across local gang with their leader Furo.

"Well, well, well! Let's look at it! Kat is alone!" Furo started and Kat sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in class already, Furo?"

"I wanted to ask you the same."

"I asked first."

"Shut up, Kat. I didn't have enough opportunity to deal with somebody and you just appear like that. Isn't that nice?" Furo chuckled.

"Well, yeah… if you think that I'm scared, you're really wrong…" Kat said and took battle stance.

"Whoa! Anorectic puppy wants to fight! Come on, guys! We'll show him that it's not wise to pick on stronger ones!" Furo said. He and his whole crew was about to give Kat lesson which wasn't going to have good consequences for him.


	4. Friendship

The door to boys' toilets opened with loud bang and Kat was pulled in by Furo's friends. It was obvious what their plan was.

"You assholes! Let me go or I will smash your faces that your mothers will not recognize you!" Kat threatened but it was useless. Two guys on one guy is not fair.

"Cool his head down, boys!" Furo said and his friends opened one toilet chamber. Kat was forced to put his head inside the toilet as the guys flushed his head in it. He could do nothing against it, just let it to be like that. At that same time, Aka had to excuse himself from the class to go on toilet. It was coincidence, but he had to do so and was on his way there.

"F*cking assholes… I'm gonna show them what I'm made of!" Kat grumbled from the toilet room and Aka heard it.

"Hmm? Kat?" Aka wondered and ran towards the room. When he stood at the doorway, he spotted Kat sitting on the ground, holding pocket knife. Kat was about to cut himself in the wrist, but his hand was nimbly stopped and closed in Aka's grip. Kat's eyes widened when he realized how fast he was stopped from cutting himself.

The bigger surprise came when he looked up and spotted face of his friend Aka who looked angry.

"What you think you're doing?!" Aka started and Kat just stared at him.

"Aka…?"

"Explain me! Why do you have that knife with you?! What were you going to do to yourself?!" Aka shouted at him but Kat stopped being surprised and rather looked annoyed.

"It's none of your business, Aka… I told you to stay away from it."

"To stay away?! You're about to hurt yourself and I am supposed to ignore it?!" Aka shouted at him and Kat looked down, not capable of answer. Aka knelt down to him, still holding his hand, "Kat? What is up with you these days?" He asked, Kat still avoiding the eye contact, "Kat, look at me." He demanded the eye contact and Kat looked at him.

"Just give me that knife and we will forget about this, ok?" Aka smiled and showed him hand. Kat looked at Aka's hand reached out and gave him the knife. Aka adjusted Kat's wet hair so they didn't get in his face.

"Kat you have, icy blue eyes?" Aka said and Kat ruffled his own hair to get back in face so he didn't see it. Aka couldn't believe that he just admired his eyes. Where did that come from?

"Let's just go back to the class, shall we?" Kat offered and Aka nodded. Aka helped Kat to stand up and Kat's face froze abruptly.

"Uh, Kat? What's the matter?" Aka asked and Kat pointed behind him. Aka turned behind to see and they found Mr. Carter standing in the doorway.

"Kat Dereck and Aka Spencer? I didn't expect you here… Aka? Can you explain why you hold that knife in your hand?" Mr. Carter asked.

"Mr. Carter! It isn't as it looks like!"

"It's my knife, Mr. Carter…" Kat saved Aka from trouble.

"Kat? Do you understand that it's violation against the school order?" Mr. Carter said.

"Yes, Mr. Carter, I do… I am ready to face the punishment." Kat said.

"Come during the break to principal's office. We shall see what we'll do with you. Now both of you should return to classes!" Mr. Carter said and left. Kat was leaving the toilet room as well.

"Kat, wait! What you did to me was…"

"What? Heroic?"

"Yeah…"

"Look, Aka. You're good friend and not the one who takes responsibility for shit. That's my job." Kat tilted his head with faint smile directed towards Aka.

"I'll wait for you in front of the school, Kat!" Aka smiled back.

"I'll meet you there!" Kat said and waved him while leaving.

The day passed fast but Kat's visit by the principal was slow. He was listening lectures about taking knives or other stuff like that in school. Finally he was free to go. As he was leaving the school, he saw the schoolyard already empty, except for one person there. Aka was taking a little nap under a tree with his back leaned by the tree.

Kat walked silently to Aka making sure not to wake him up. As he stood in front of him, he put hands to the sides.

"Looks like I was there for eternity, right?" Kat said and Aka finally opened his eyes.

"Uh…? Kat?" Aka smiled and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry. It's hot so it made me fall asleep… so what did they tell you?" Aka asked and Kat looked to the side.

"They said that if I bring something similar again, my grades will drop down…"

"Oh… Kat no! I'm sorry! I didn't know… it's all my fault!" Aka said but Kat snickered.

"Nah, forget it. I think they are used to my troubles." Kat said and went towards the road, "Let's go, Aka." Kat said and Aka ran behind him. The same situation as before. Aka was behind Kat and both headed towards Aka's house.

"I've already got plans on what to do! We'll swim because the warning of collapses was announced! Then we'll eat bunch of ice-cream so our brains will freeze solid and then we'll end up with watching another movie!" Aka suggested.

"Seems like you weren't paying attention much at school, were you?"

"No way! Not after what I had to do to stop you from cutting yourself… so what do you think?"

"Well, all of it seems fine to me except for… eh… swimming…" Kat stopped in that moment and Aka stopped next to him.

"What's up with the swimming? You're having phobia or what?" Aka asked him.

"No I can swim alone well but… there's the thing with John."

"What's with him? Oh… you mean… those scars?" Aka whispered and Kat nodded. "Well, we don't need to swim, do we?" Aka smiled and Kat continued with the walk.

Soon they were both by Aka and Aka got in as first.

"Dad! We are hoooome! AAAAH!" Aka started happily but then shouted in surprise. There was somebody sitting on the sofa with him.

"Hey, Aka! How're you doing little man!" said the man.

"No way! Uncle George!" Aka shouted of happiness and jumped on the sofa in hug of his uncle, "Where are you coming from?!" he asked.

"Slowly, little hero! You're not as light as you were! I can feel it from your weight!" George chuckled, "I've been driving by so I told myself to make a stop here and say Hi!"

"Aka, give your uncle some space to breathe. You know he's not the youngest one here!" Mr. Spencer snickered as he said that.

"I'm still young enough to survive impact of your son, Daniel!" George said.

"I can see that! Aka, why don't you introduce Kat to your uncle?" Mr. Spencer said.

"Right! Uncle, this is my friend Kat!"

"Kat? I remember this boy as a little biscuit he used to be! Hey, Kat!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Spencer." Kat answered.

"Oh don't call me that formally! People would confuse me with Daniel here! I'm George!" George said.

"Dad. Kat and I will take some ice cream. Can we?"

"And you know what, Aka? That is not bad idea. It's hell outside and we might use this weather to have meeting outside with some refreshment. Kat? You mind joining us?" Mr. Spencer asked Kat who nodded. Later on their meeting was set up outside near the pool. They were sitting outside around the table, eating chocolate ice cream.

"Ow! My brain is frozen solid!" Aka held his head because he swallowed the ice cream too fast.

"Good! We can play some song on that skull now!" George made joke and slightly tapped Aka's head with the spoon. Everybody laughed and Kat merely smiled.

"Kat? Aren't you hot in those black clothes?" Mr. Spencer asked and Kat shook his head. "Boys, why don't you use our pool? It's great weather for swimming today."

"We'll use the pool later maybe, dad." Aka added.

"Well, tell me George. What's new or better, who's new in your life?" Mr. Spencer chuckled.

"Funny you ask. I'm still happy to be with Peter, thanks for interest, Daniel!" George chuckled. Kat's face expression frowned and he was logically making mind that George was homosexual.

Kat and others enjoyed that afternoon. Aka tried to focus on their conversation while his head was processing through unfreezing itself. It was painful but still funny look at Aka.


	5. Staying overnight

The sun was setting down and it signalized that time was up for most of the squad.

"Well, time is up, guys! It was nice to see you but I have some duties in the downtown." George said.

"I'll go with you, George. There are some things I need to do also." Mr. Spencer added.

"Wait, you'll leave Aka home alone, Mr. Spencer?" Kat asked.

"Well, Aka is old enough not to burn the whole house up but if you feel responsibility for him…" Mr. Spencer gave Kat smile, clearly suggesting him to stay. Aka jerked his head to the side with happy smile and looked at Kat.

"Well I… I'm not sure if I can… you know, I promised to be home before evening…"

"Come on, Kat! Stay overnight!" Aka wagged his tail being excited.

"There's no problem, Kat. You can call home and make them sure you stay by your friend." Mr. Spencer explained and Kat thought of it.

"Please, Kat! It was long time since you have stayed here." Aka pleaded him with bright smile on his face.

"Hehe! Look at his face, Daniel! He didn't change. Still that puppy look that I used to know!" George chuckled.

"Uh… I'll try then… Mr. Spencer?"

"Yes, Kat?"

"May I use your bathroom to get shower? In case I can stay here I don't want to spread dirt all over your house." Kat explained.

"Sure you can, Kat." Mr. Spencer allowed him to, "Let's just clean this stuff so we can get ready, George."

"Ok, Daniel. You were always punctual." George and Daniel Spencer laughed as they cleaned the table off the dishes and returned home. Kat was taking shower and Aka was remaining downstairs watching the TV. George was going towards the door and was about to leave but was stopped by Aka.

"Uncle George?"

"Yes, Aka?" George went further in the living room.

"Uncle… how much do you know about relations in family?"

"Well, uh, I'm practically gay so I don't know if I can give you an advice!" George chuckled.

"I'll risk it. Could you give me advice on how to help somebody of my age gets abused?"

"You mean sexually abused?" George asked and Aka nodded, "Well, strange question but I'll try to answer… hmm, perhaps you should tell teachers or parents, if you know address of that kid, probably call a police there. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, you know." Aka said and George chuckled.

"Kids of your age have other interests than seeking information about abusing! But good for you to ask! People don't do this and kids who get abused don't confess anything because they are worried of revenge from side of the pedophile."

"Yeah, well thanks for advice… and for the visit too!" Aka smiled brightly.

"No thanks needed, kid! I'm the family!" George chuckled and moved back towards the door, "Daniel! I'll wait for you in the car!"

"Sure, George! I'll be there ASAP!" Daniel said. He was about to leave but in gesture of kindness he brought Kat some towels. Unfortunately, what was he going to see couldn't be predicted. Daniel didn't even know and forgot to knock or tell that he brings some towels, maybe because he hurried.

He grabbed the door knob, rolled it around and just wanted to put towels on the desk near to the door. Daniel, however, got special surprise waiting for him there. As he opened the door, he spotted Kat washing his hair facing the wall. Kat's back was covered with blue, red and black bruisers. They were buried deep in Kat's grey fur, some diagonally, some vertically, some horizontally. However, it was disgusting sight and there were many bruisers.

"God…" Daniel whispered in astonishment. In that moment he realized that Kat could hear him so he closed the door, " _Kat… I knew you were silent type of boy, but I have never thought that there was something like this behind it… poor boy… I must act!_ " Daniel thought and went down the stairs. His next steps were leading towards the door.

"So, Aka… if you'll get hungry during the evening, you and Kat can have some pizza out of the freezer. Just heat it up in the oven. Don't forget to check all the windows before you go to sleep and…"

"Dad? You seem to be nervous?" Aka asked him.

"What? Oh, no. Not at all… I just hurry, you know… so good night, Aka!" Daniel ruffled Aka's hair and rushed through the door.

"Hmm… strange…" Aka thought. Daniel and George were on their way from Daniel's house. Daniel leaned his elbow against the car door and supported his head with hand. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes to think. His thinking was cut off when George shook him by shoulder.

"Hey, Dan! You okay?"

"Hmm? What? Uh, no… I'm not fine…"

"What's up? Haven't seen such a change in behavior of yours. You were kinda nervous when you went out of house!"

"You know, George, something strange happened just when I was about to leave."

"Yeah? Tell me about it. I'll tell you something too!" George chuckled.

"I just went upstairs to give Kat some towels so he could dry himself after the shower. You know, I hurried so I forgot to knock and so I just opened the room to put there the towels."

"No way! You found out the beauty of children's body!"

"Wait, what?! George this is serious! As I entered the bathroom, I spotted Kat and… oh god…"

"Come on, what is it?"

"He had… scars and bruisers buried in his body…"

"You mean like after some sort of whipping?"

"I can't confirm but it really looked like that!" Daniel said and George's voice stopped being so positive.

"You know, Daniel. I find this to be a big coincidence because your son asked me what he can do about somebody being sexually abused in family, just before we left …"

"He asked you this sort of question?"

"Yes, I find it crazy too, but when you said this about those scars… There are two theories. One is that Kat is a member of some emo cult. Another option is that Kat seems to have problems at home."

"What do you think we should do, George?"

"I think that Aka knows something but we can't be sure. If Kat is abused at home, it looks like we will have to check laws and options of solution."

"You're right, George. I'll talk to Aka in the right time." Daniel said and together with George left to the center of city. Aka has already put a horror movie in the DVD player and heated up some pizza he could eat with Kat. Soon Kat came down the stairs in his clothes.

"Thanks that I could use your bathroom, Aka." Kat said.

"No problem. What did your step-father say about being here?"

"I didn't bother to call him…" Kat said and threw himself in the sofa, relaxing with hands behind his head.

"You didn't tell him?! Where do you find so much courage to offend him?!"

"He will beat me up either way. Aka, I just need one night without him and my bed isn't that good either…" Kat said and Aka blushed a little.

"So you think my bed is comfortable?" Aka smiled.

"Believe me, you haven't been in my bed!" Kat smiled back, "Come on, put the DVD on! Can't wait!" As Kat said that, he and Aka watched together the horror movie Aka chose. It was getting late, 23:13 and Aka was totally scared. He was watching the movie, hugging firmly a big pillow behind his knees.

"I can't… He will saw her apart… Kat I can't… Kat…" Aka said but then he got touched, "GAAAAH!"

"Hey! It's just me…" Kat said and Aka slid down of the sofa back.

"Kat you… damn you scared me…" Aka sighed of relief. Then vibrations of a mobile started to sound on the table, "AAAAAAH!" Aka shouted and Kat sighed heavily. He picked up the mobile.

"My mobile…" Kat started.

"Is… is it John?"

"Yes…"


	6. Mental support

Aka and Kat stopped their horror movie because Kat got call. His step-father John called him. Both, Aka and Kat were nervous of what he's gonna say to him.

"Kat… you have to pick it up!" Aka said and Kat sighed again. He knew this won't be nice call. The call was picked up and Kat covered Aka's mouth.

"Kat?! Where the fuck are you?! Didn't I tell you to come back before evening?!"

"I… I'm sorry, uncle John. I didn't feel well so I had to stay with friend…"

"Yeah, yeah! I know your lies, asshole! Be ready tomorrow when you return home. I will wait there for you and you'll get what you deserve. Do you understand you son of a fuck?! Your face will radically change!" Kat listened, Aka heard it and uncovered his mouth.

"How can you let him-" Aka whispered angrily but Kat covered his mouth again.

"Uncle, sir… I promise I'll come back tomorrow. I promise!"

"I'll take your word. Remember, you're not fully freed from sins of your father…" John hang the call afterwards. Kat let Aka's mouth be and held the mobile in one hand.

"He's demon! How can he lecture you about freeing from sins when he's… Kat?" Aka's angry speech stopped as he saw that Kat was not reacting to it anyhow, "Kat… are you ok?" Aka asked, putting hand on Kat's shoulder. In that moment Kat immediately stood up with the mobile and threw it against the wall.

The device shattered into a many pieces and Kat ran up the stairs.

"Kat! Wait!" Aka said while Kat rushed up the stairs. Kat wanted to hide his crying from Aka since Kat considered it as act of weakness. "Well… so far for good night." Aka sighed sadly. He realized that Kat might not be coming down anytime soon so everything was turned off. It was pity for the pizza not to be eaten when it was already heated up so Aka decided to take it with him.

His next goal was most likely his room because Kat didn't have many options where to hide. That was meaning that Aka would start with looking at his room. He was carrying the plate with pizza and saw door to his room ajar. That was a first sign that Kat was in there. The second sign was sorrowful howling coming from that room.

Aka slowly opened the door. A light from the hallway made its way through Aka's darkened room, revealing Kat sitting in front of his bed, knees pressed to his chest, head buried between them and arms wrapped around his legs. Aka silently sneaked in and placed the plate with pizza on his table. He didn't smile, just watched Kat sadly for the first moments. He wished he could help him somehow.

Kat was ignoring everything around himself. He didn't wish to show up his weakness in front of Aka. However, he didn't notice Aka was already in there and right in front of him! The sobbing was significantly lower as Kat noticed a feeling of being touched. But it wasn't John's hateful touch. This touch was different. It contained compassion, comfort and concern.

He decided to raise his head a little, making himself sure that it was Aka who was giving him the soothing caress.

"A-Aka…" Kat started, still sobbing, "I don't know what to say…"

"You know, Kat… sometimes it's better to stay silent." Aka said and moved his hair to the side, uncovering those icy blue eyes of his, "Don't worry, Kat. I'm here and John is far away!" Aka assured him, his fingers tracing Kat's hair down to his neck. It was awkwardly silent moment, but they were only two in the house. Nobody was nearby in the neighborhood. It was just him and Kat alone.

Unexpected thing for Aka happened at the moment when Kat rushed at him and put both his arms around Aka's belt, nuzzling against his belly.

"Kat…?" Aka blushed and found himself kind of shocked when Kat wrapped himself around Aka. Aka didn't know how to react. He was getting nervous about Kat. His face was flushed pure red, temperature of his body was increasing and Aka could feel the warmth spreading all over his body. Followed by that, Aka smiled and felt increasing heartbeat.

It wasn't repugnant feeling he didn't like. He actually enjoyed it and followed by that, his hands found their way on Kat's back, pulling him upper to his eye level as Aka was kneeling. Once Kat was in the right position, Aka paid back and gave him the best hug he could do. He leaned his head on Kat's shoulder and Kat tightened his grip around Aka the same way.

Later that evening, actually morning already, Kat and Aka were both in the bed. Kat didn't release any word but enjoyed Aka lying behind him. He didn't smile, he just relaxed and enjoyed Aka's strangely soft touch giving him rubbing on his head. Aka, on the other side, enjoyed rubbing Kat and enjoyed his presence. The look at his face just showed how he was happy for Kat being there with him.

"Aka?" Kat whispered.

"Mhm?"

"I don't want you to stop… I don't want this to end. If only I didn't have to go back…"

"You don't have to, Kat."

"I wish it was true… I can't just leave him."

"What are you saying, Kat? That man is just tyrant. You can decide whether you want to stay with him or not. You can live with us! I always wanted to have brother! Dad likes you too, Kat. There would be no problem for you to live with us! We would have time to help each other! You would be happier! What do you think?" Aka explained and asked. Unfortunately no answer came back.

"Kat? You awake?" Aka asked but no response came. He just smiled and curled himself up to Kat as close as he could.

The sun was up in 6 o'clock. Kat was used to get up early so it was no surprise that his eyes were the ones that opened as first. He sighed of relief, feeling himself rested enough. He and Aka were sleeping in their clothes, still, Kat found strange to feel something around his belt.

"What the…" Kat asked to that feeling, touching himself at the belt he realized hand put around it. His eyes widened in shock and so he needed to check up. He quickly pushed the blanket off of him, finding hand of his friend Aka rested on that belt, "That fur… AKA!" Kat shouted which made Aka to immediately rise up his head.

"Wha-What?! What happens?!" Aka confused looked around. After he found Kat who was standing right next to the bed, his face met Kat's fist and Aka fell off the bed while being punched. Aka quickly supported himself on his elbows, his legs still on the bed, "What was that for?!" he asked.

"What was that hand on my belt supposed to mean?!"

"What hand?! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That was just so gay! Why did you have that hand on my belt?!"

"I don't know what you are shitting about, Kat! I know only that you are punching me at face for being nice to you!" Aka said, sadness pushing its way through Aka's voice.

"Being nice…?" Kat got confused.

"Yeah! I was just trying to be your mental support after your jackass step-father told you off and you broke your mobile!" Aka said, his voice clearly vanishing and replacing with crying.

"John? He called…" Kat thought and then all memories came back to him. He remembered about Aka helping him to get from that feeling of desperation and hopelessness, "So that's why… Aka!" Kat ran around the bed, kneeling to Aka and using own shirt to wipe away his tears, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just punch you like this… I'm not used to touches, you know!"

Kat urged on Aka to forgive him. Aka just didn't find any words through that cry. The punch of his wasn't a proper way of saying thank you and after night like that it only made Aka cry.

"Aka, buddy. I'm sorry, forgive me!" Kat said and his hand traced way down Aka's cheek and down the neck. Aka stopped crying as soon as he felt how nicely Kat's touch felt. Kat smiled while looking at Aka. Aka just stared at him for a bit and then sighed, smiling a little bit as well.

"Better?" Kat asked and Aka nodded, "I'll try to watch my moves next time." Kat assured him. Maybe it wasn't proper situation, but Aka and Kat could stay silent like this whole morning. Their calm morning was interrupted by a sound of the entrance door being unlocked.

"That must be dad!" Aka said and he wasn't wrong. Daniel was at the door. He returned from his night duty in the downtown.

"Aka! I'm home!" he said.

"We're up here, dad!" Aka added. Daniel got up the stairs and entered the room where they were. Both, Kat and Aka stood separated not to make an impression that something happened during the night.

"Well, I see that you didn't blow the house up so I assume that everything is good!"

"Dad, come on! You know I can handle myself well!"

"I know you do, kid. I was just teasing you." Daniel laughed and Aka joined him. Kat and Aka left the house once they had breakfast. They were heading together to school and Daniel had an opportunity to sit down to the internet and seek something that will be important for Kat.

"Well, let's see how I can help you, Kat – search 'Criminal law' and then 'Sexual abuse'." Daniel murmured to himself while typing the key words in Google. He and George were sure to help Kat whatever it cost.


	7. Missing self-confidence

Kat and Aka were together on their way to school. Kat was somehow silent and Aka just watched him, trying to process through what he might have thought of. Still, he didn't get Kat's answer because he fell asleep last night.

"Kat?" Aka asked and Kat looked at Aka who was next to him, "Why do you let yourself to be terrorized by John?"

"Because I deserve it…" Kat said and Aka couldn't believe what he heard.

"You deserve it? Kat, why would you deserve to be abused and maimed like that?"

"I can't explain it well… you know, John loved my mother but my dad changed it everything when he met her, and because I am son of my father, I must take responsibility for him." As Kat said, Aka stopped.

"That's what John said, isn't it?" Aka frowned and Kat looked behind.

"Well, yeah. But what if that's true?"

"What? You believe him? Kat, your step-father is just tyrant and manipulator! He wants you to believe that it's your fault! It's him who couldn't stand the fact of being rejected!"

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

"I don't want you to suffer like that. Those scars, your reactions on him… I can see you would rather leave him. I want you to be happy, Kat. Me and my dad, we both would be fine if you were with us." Aka said, heavy sigh left his lungs and Kat couldn't help but smile. He went over to Aka and placed hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so worried, Aka. As long as you're there for me, the pain is lesser." Kat said and his face got serious again, "If you really want to help me, stay out of this and don't tell anyone." Aka was surprised by his answer.

"Kat but you-"

"Promise me that, please…" Kat looked deadly serious at him. Aka knew this look of his wasn't nice so he nodded. "Good. Aka, I'll try to solve it. Believe me, I don't want to get beaten up like that either, all I need is to find strength." Kat explained and his hand moved on Aka's back, "Now, let's go or we're late to school!" Kat smiled and pushed Aka a little bit further.

Soon Aka and Kat split their ways on the school yard and moved at their classes. Aka really didn't pay attention to the lectures because he still thought of Kat and the night they spent together. Aka was finally realizing that Kat was somehow special and it wasn't because he was tortured.

That night he had to comfort Kat, he met his icy eyes and found there something charming in them. Aka was feeling affected towards Kat, every time spent with him accelerated his heartbeat. Only a little thought made him blush and smile somehow awkwardly. Aka was falling in love to Kat, he knew it and somehow he enjoyed that. That's why it hurt him badly to see Kat suffer.

He wanted Kat all for himself, but the only thing that was leaving him uneasy was idea if Kat would reject him, or would he feel the same way? Who knows. From Kat's recent reactions he assumed that he wasn't fond of loving boys. That kind of made Aka sad when he remembered about it. Still, he didn't try to confess himself from the love towards him so he couldn't tell what Kat's reaction would be.

The day at school passed quickly and particularly without any problem for both of them. Kat was standing outside on the school yard and Aka ran to him as fast as he could. He stopped by Kat and panted heavily.

"So-Sorry… I had to stay there…" Aka started.

"Hmm? Perfect student like you had to stay at school? For what reason?"

"Well, I don't pay too much attention in classes so I was lectured to stay focused."

"That's unusual for you, Aka. How come you don't stay focused?" Kat asked and Aka remembered that Kat was the reason.

"Eh… hehehe… nothing serious. I think I'm just tired of school." He lied, trying to hide that he was thinking of Kat in his classes.

"Yeah, me too. Not from the classes, but from those assholes." Kat said and Aka laughed.

"Wanna hang out?"

"Not for long. I have to take my punishment so I have to be home early." Kat explained and Aka nodded slowly.

"So uh… how about going to the lake?"

"Sounds good to me." Kat said and tilted his head showing Aka to follow. Aka followed Kat to the forest. The forest had one direct path towards the lake. During the walk, both of them were silent. Kat was thinking how cruel his punishment will be. Aka on the other side couldn't get his eyes off Kat and watched his back. His heart beat so intensively that he had to hold it.

Soon they were at the lake. It was wide area of water surrounded by the forest and water pier on it. Kat and Aka sat on it, Aka had to lay down. Legs of them both were hanging down above the water, Kat was staring at his reflection.

" _You are so… perfect… I wish I could have you in my bed and cuddle with you all day and all night. I would squeeze you, give you backrub, help you to heal all physical and mental scars… everything to make you feel better._ " Aka thought as he watched Kat's back.

"Disgusting!" Kat snapped.

"Hmm? What?" Aka asked him.

"No wonder I am punished! Just look how disgusting being I am!"

"Disgusting? What are you talking about?"

"Just look at me! I am a mutt!"

" _If you knew how wrong you are…_ " Aka thought, "What does your look mean, Kat? Just look at me, I'm not handsome either and do I have to complain about it?"

"I bet girls have to be crazy about you… even your dad likes you. I envy you so much, Aka." Kat actually gave Aka compliment which made him blush. Aka sat up and looked to the water, still blushing.

"I… I'm actually kind of alone at school. I'm fine to have you as friend." Aka carefully started.

"Still, you're not the most hated person at school."

"Forget about those assholes, Kat. Forget about John as well… if there is at least one single person who likes you, you can ignore others…"

"Well, where did this sudden philosophy come from?"

"I don't want you to think that you're priceless, Kat… at least I don't think you are."

"That's nice of you… yeah. I guess that you helped me in the worst times. You're a good friend, Aka." Kat said and Aka smiled, hiding sadness. He was sad for both Kat finding himself disgusting and considering Aka only as a friend. He wished Kat realized somehow that Aka loves him. The sun was setting down, Kat told Aka good bye and left the lake.

Aka stayed there, watching the water level and thought: " _Why is it so difficult to confess feelings to someone?_ " Aka thought, feeling chills all over his body. He didn't waste any more of time and decided to go back home. It was already dark and Aka closed the door behind himself as he returned home.

"I'm back! Dad?"

"I'm up here, Aka!" Daniel shouted from the upper floor. Aka ran upstairs and to his father's room.

"Dad…?" Aka looked at his father who was sitting behind his computer. Daniel quickly turned the monitor off and stood up, going to Aka.

"How did the day go?" Daniel smiled.

"Eh… fine I just had some problems with teachers…"

"You'll tell me by the dinner. You must be hungry, right?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'll just put my bag in the room." Aka said and Daniel ruffled Aka's hair. He rushed down the stairs and Aka realized that his dad wasn't himself in last few days. It wasn't nice but Aka went in his father's room and turned the monitor on. His eyes got wide at what he saw: " _Criminal law… sexual abuse at home?_ "

"Aka! Come down, the dinner is done!" he shouted.

"I'm coming, dad!" Aka said, "Dad… how the hell did you find out?!" he asked himself.

At the same time, Kat was entering his house as well. Expecting the worst.

"U-Uncle John? I-I'm home!" he said and closed the door. As he turned back to the hallway, he got grabbed under his neck.

"There you are! You priceless little shit!" John said and threw Kat against wall. Kat got hit in his head and then he slid down the wall. John knelt down and looked at Kat who avoided his look, "You will better tell me where you were or this won't end up well for you!" John threatened him. Kat, however, didn't tell him anything.

"Very good!" John snickered and before Kat noticed anything, he got punched in face, kicked in stomach, feeling iron taste in his mouth and bleeding nose.


	8. Parental instinct

Daniel and Aka were sitting by the table, having family dinner. They haven't seen each other for whole 24 hours, except the morning. Both of them were drinking orange juice.

"You didn't have problems with paying attention before, Aka. Is there something or somebody on your mind?"

"Mmmno… not much dad. Probably I'm just getting tired of school…" Aka lied trying to cover his affection towards Kat.

"Ok, then. You know, I'm always here for you, Aka. If you need an advice, come for it."

"Maybe… there is one person at school. He thinks that he's priceless because he's being told that he is. He doesn't get well at school with others…"

"Hmm, isn't that Kat?" Daniel smiled at his son who jerked his head.

"How do you know?!"

"Parental instinct?" Daniel chuckled.

"Dad, come on!"

"Well, Kat doesn't look like the happiest boy under sun."

"No, he isn't…"

"You feel that he's more than just friend to you?"

"I don't know, dad. Those are feelings I can't control. I always admired Kat for who he is and how he looks. Anytime he is closer to me, my heart starts to be crazy…"

"I understand that you like Kat a lot, right?"

"I do, I really like Kat but I don't dare to say that I love him because I don't want you to say that-"

"You're gay?" Daniel asked and Aka nodded slowly, watching his glass. Daniel smiled and ruffled Aka's hair, "Aka, remember, that no matter who you love, either man or woman, I am your dad and I am proud of you." Daniel said which made Aka to raise his head and look at his dad, "It's love. What does gender matter?" Daniel said.

Aka was touched because his father was perfect. He didn't mind his son being homosexual. It was important to be happy.

"Oh, dad!" Aka exclaimed and jumped in his father's chest for hug, "Is it impossible for you to be so perfect dad? Is there anything that would make you angry about me?"

"If you started taking drugs, of course!" Daniel chuckled. He enjoyed his son giving him the hug so he hugged his son back, giving him gentle rubbing in hair. "If I hated homosexuals, would you think that it would be nice feeling to have George as a brother?" Daniel asked and Aka chuckled.

"That's right, dad!" Aka said and Daniel had to speak of an important thing.

"Now, Aka, tell me where Kat got those scars…"

"How do you know about them?"

"Believe me, it was just coincidence." Daniel said and Aka rested his head on Daniel's chest.

"You know about his problem, right?"

"Aka, why didn't you tell me about the sexual abuse? Do you know that it's crime?"

"I made promise, dad. Kat doesn't want help."

"He doesn't want help? I can see that he's tortured, Aka! How can I not do anything when I know about this?"

"I don't know why he rejects help, but please… if he finds out that you and George know, he might stop being friend with me… Please, dad, don't mess in this." Aka begged, puppy eyes looking at his dad. Daniel smiled.

"Ok, Aka. I won't mess in this. One thing before I let you go. I like Kat too. He's like son to me so if I see it gets critical, I and George will act." Daniel warned him and Aka nodded. Daniel let him go and Aka went upstairs to his room.

"Sorry, Aka. Whatever Kat told you not to do, I am not you, son." Daniel thought and reached for his mobile. He stood up from his chair and went to the window, calling a certain person.

"Yep, Mr. Perfectionist?" George said.

"Very funny, George. I've been talking to Aka."

"You did? What did you find out?"

"Well he didn't deny that Kat is abused. Actually he told me that Kat forbid him from telling anyone."

"Strange guy… what do you need by the way?"

"Could you get an information about Kat's residence? Ask for a name Kat Dereck."

"Got it. Anything else sweet you want to tell me?"

"Well there is a one thing actually. It's about Aka." Daniel smiled at that thought. As Daniel and George talked through mobiles, Aka spent evening above his desk but this time not writing homework but something else, much more nicer than that. He was writing a love note to Kat, of course sensitively not to show it is him. He didn't like it in the end so he just threw it away.

Aka blushed so hard that that his golden fur changed into fox red.

"Damn, it's getting hot in here…" Aka said to himself, wiping away some sweat out of his forehead. He felt so nervous thinking about Kat, but he looked forward to see him the next day at school. The next day he went to school, he expected Kat to stand by the school yard. However, when he came there, he wasn't on the place.

"Where could he be? Probably he's already at the school?" Aka thought. His eyes narrowing. This wasn't similar to Kat. He always used to wait for Aka when he was late, but Aka wasn't late this time. He went to the school, thinking he might meet Kat in there. He was wrong. Kat was neither there nor outside when he left the school building.

"Kat? Where are you?" Aka thought. On his way home, he had ears down and looked to the ground. He wondered where his best friend, possible lover, could be. Did he get in trouble at home? He hoped not. Well, he surely did but he expected Kat to survive that as ever. Aka was starting to fear the worst and that was Kat's body retiring.

He entered his house, pretending nothing happened.

"Aka? Is that you?" Daniel asked.

"Who else… uh I mean, Yeah! It's me!" Aka said.

"How was the day? No problems this time?"

"Yeah, everything was cool. I even got A from math."

"Sounds good! You weren't that good in math, were you?"

"Yup." Aka shortly said, leaving towards the stairs.

"Are you fine, Aka? You seem to be silent. Aren't you sick?"

"No, dad. I'm just way too tired of school." Aka said but Daniel realized that Aka lied to him. There was something seriously wrong but Daniel didn't want to act so injudiciously. He continued on doing like nothing happened. Aka, on the other side, suffered because he couldn't do pretty much anything at the moment.

Kat has broken his mobile and so he couldn't find out whether he was ill or too maimed by John to stand. Speaking about his situation, Kat was locked down in the basement. His eyes were covered with blindfold and Kat was getting ready for the worst. He gained some more scars after whipping but didn't know the worst was coming soon.

"Kaaaat!" John called Kat from the house. Kat knew he didn't want to face his step-father so he tried to wriggle in hope of getting rid of his metal shackles. Everything was useless. The chain and shackles were in good shape, besides that Kat didn't have enough forces to refuse. His step-father didn't give him either food or water.

Kat wasn't even allowed to go to a toilet so he was about to pee himself and probably something worse. Ribs on his body were visible through the fur, Kat was getting on the edge. John went to Kat, kneeling down to him on the ground and holding red heated metal rod.

"I feel that it's getting hot in here, isn't it my boy?" John said moving his heated rod over Kat's naked body. Kat could sense the heat so he moved backwards.

"U-Uncle John… don't… please!" Kat begged. He didn't see John but knew he was sitting next to him, "I promise I'll come back home right after the school! Don't do it, please!"

"So you want to give orders, is that it?"

"N-No… I just can't go on…"

"But Kat, it would be pity to let this rod being unused…" John said and the hot part of rod made its way on Kat's face. Kat shouted, feeling the hot rod burying a scorched mark in his fur. John immediately silenced him by punching him at face.

"Shut up! You'll never return to school since I feel that you're meeting up with someone!" John said and Kat just remained silent.


	9. Critical situation

Another day. Aka got himself ready at school, hoping to see Kat there this time. Even it was only a day, he started being worried about Aka. He wanted to sneak down so his father didn't notice him leaving. He didn't want to be asked anything because he knew how bad liar he was himself.

"Already leaving?" Daniel asked, seeing his son at the door.

"Y-Yeah."

"What about your breakfast? Aka, in last days you were not staying for breakfast!" Daniel put hands at his sides.

"Sorry dad, I am in hurry."

"No, you're not. What is happening, Aka?"

"Nothing, really nothing, dad. I just need to be early at school to do some more work there…" Aka said and left.

" _Aka… if you knew how bad liar you are…_ " Daniel thought. Then he felt something vibrating in his pocket. He picked up a mobile, seeing George was calling him.

"George? Have you found that information?"

"Yeah. They told me in the registry office that Kat lives not far from you. Actually just on the opposite side from school. It's 182 Long street."

"Great… George would you mind to do me another favor?"

"I'll do anything for you, sweet heart."

"I think that there is something wrong at school. Aka is behaving strange and I can see he's trying to hide it. I think it's related to Kat."

"So what you want from me?"

"You better get ready for anything, George. This day might get little adventurous."

"Alright then. Just give me a call!"

"Thanks, George!" Daniel said and hanged up the call. Time was passing by, Daniel couldn't stop thinking of Aka and Kat. After an hour he decided to get into his car and drive to Aka's school. As he was there, he went to find principals room. When he finally found it, he asked for Kat and the principal told him that Kat hasn't been to school for two days, not leaving any kind of message.

Now Daniel knew. Kat was missing at school for some reason and most likely because he wasn't allowed to be there. The situation became critical and Kat was in deep trouble which was signal for Daniel to act. If Aka knew that his father was at school, surely it would mean problem. Of course, nothing remains in secret for long.

"Aka Spencer to the principal's room" the principal said and Aka was startled by that. All his classmates were staring at him to the back of the classroom. He didn't need to be called before.

"Hey, what did you do?" his classmate asked him as he poked him with elbow.

"I don't know?"

"You better not let the principal wait, Aka." The teacher said and Aka nodded. He packed all his things and went out of the classroom. Aka ran through the hallways and down the stairs to the principal's room, knocking the door.

"Come in." Principal said and Aka entered, "Aka. Good that you're here. Tell me, what is with Kat?" Principal asked and Aka frowned at that.

"What do you mean by that, sir? Didn't he let you know?" Aka asked and the principal shook his head.

"He didn't let either me or his class teacher know. You know, Aka, I can see that Kat is good friend with you so I assumed you might have known what is with him."

"I don't know either, mister. He didn't send me any message." Aka said and the principal sighed.

"Aka, I don't want to make you worried, but if Kat or his step-father don't let me know somehow, then according to the legislative I am forced to drop down his grade from behavior. If he'll not let me know after that either, he'll be expelled."

"Isn't there a way to avoid this? I mean… Kat is weak at school, we all know, but he isn't crook or something…"

"Try to connect with Kat and get a personal excuse from him. That might help him."

"I'll do. Thank you, mister principal." Aka said and was about to leave.

"Oh, Aka." Aka stopped, "Your father was here before while. He was asking for Kat as well." As principal said that, Aka realized that his dad was already acting.

"Mister principal…? May I leave sooner today? I don't feel well…" Aka said.

"Just tell your class teacher to give you a permit to leave." Principal explained. Aka kindly thanked and left the office and went back to his classroom. Aka knew that he was no use right now. He didn't know where Kat lived so he continued with his studies until the lunch time. Aka left the school, not even going to have lunch, he needed to go home and fall asleep.

Sudden nausea came over him because if Daniel was already acting, Kat was going to see Aka very soon. The thing that was making Aka uneasy was the fact that Kat might hate him because he would think Aka told his father, which of course he didn't. Aka finally got home, heavy steps getting heavier with each stair he got on.

He found his room and practically threw himself in the bed, falling asleep instantly with his shoes and clothes on, uncovered. Back at where Kat was. John prepared his torturing equipment, dragging it down to Kat who has already gave up on refusing the pain. The floor was covered in yellow pee, the same way were Kat's legs as he kneeled on the ground.

His arms were cold, he had them hanged from the wall so no blood could get in them. Kat was underfed, hungry, thirsty and lost his voice due to all the screaming. Besides that, he couldn't talk because of all the punches he received from John. His jaw hurt him.

"Good afternoon, Kat. Did you sleep well, my boy?" John kindly said, entering the basement with all his equipment. John was practically making fun of Kat because Kat couldn't sleep feeling pain all over his body and feeling his fur being soaked in own piss which started to smell badly in some time due to the oxidation.

John sat down and grabbed Kat by his muzzle but in gentle way. He moved Kat's head to look like he's facing him, of course Kat was blindfolded.

"You know, Kat. I was thinking and realized that I've been given such a nice husky step-son…" John started. Kat was surprised to hear this but didn't have forces to speak, "I always envied you your body. You are so beautiful by nature…" Kat didn't like all these sudden compliments, sensing problem. He was right, John just grabbed sharp kitchen knife from his plate.

"Because of this, I have to get rid of your beauty so it doesn't make me envy anymore…" John said and moved with his knife down Kat's fur from the chest, across the belly, down to his genitals. John took Kat's penis in hand, starting to cut the foreskin, practicing circumcision. Kat wasn't able to express his pain, there was no force left.

All of sudden, John finished it at the moment when he heard loud explosion from the entrance hall.

"What the hell!" John wondered. He was startled what was happening. Everything was going very fast so John couldn't put everything together. He was in confusion and then it came. A heavily armored police broke through door to the basement.

"Hands up and don't move!" the officers said. John just listened and put his hands up. Followed by that, the room was invited by three men. Daniel, George and commissioner.

"Holy shit! Look at Kat!" George exclaimed as he spotted Kat tied up to the wall.

"Well, so you were right after all, Spencer…" the commissioner said.

"Like I said, that man over there abused and tortured his step-son, Mr. commissioner." Daniel said.

"Right… take him, boys." The commissioner told officers who ran to John and arrested him.

"What?! I didn't… I was about to help him!" John tried to save himself from bad situation. It was too late. He was the one having shackles now and soon he was brought out to the police car. George and Daniel knelt down to Kat and untied his blindfold and shackles. Kat focused his look at them and tried to say something.

"Mr… Spencer? How did you… did Aka…"

"No, Kat. I found out myself. Spare the energy, boy. Now you need medical help!" Daniel smiled at him and placed his arms around Kat's back, pulling him up and supporting him from the bottom. Kat was very light being so underfed.

"Don't ya worry, boy! Dan will take good care of you!" George winked at Kat who couldn't find words on that. His face was empty and tired but he was starting to feel some relief and warm feeling filling his body up. As Daniel Spencer carried him on the chest, Kat found only strength to put his arms closer together around Daniel's neck on sign of giving him hug.

"T-Thank you…" Kat said and fell asleep as soon as they left the house of horrors. John was taken to a detention, George with Daniel put Kat in their car, wrapping him in some blanket. Their next station was hospital and then finally getting Kat to his new home so he could rest.


	10. Welcome home

Aka was sleeping peacefully in his bed, still dressed and with shoes on. The time was 19:25 and it was already dark outside. His peaceful sleep was interrupted at the moment when he heard somebody unlocking the entrance door. He was so frightened that as he got woken up, he jerked himself so he hit the corner of his table with head and fell to the floor.

"GAH! Ouch!" He exclaimed and held his head. Soon he heard calling from the downstairs.

"Aka!" Daniel called him.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Aka! Come here!" Daniel insisted and Aka listened to him. He forced himself to get from the bed and then he went to the hallway which was lit so he had to rub his eyes.

"Dad… I need to sleep. Why you have to pull me out of-" Aka rubbed his eye until he came to the stairs. What he saw made him think that he had hallucinations. He rubbed his eyes once more to be sure and then his eyes focused, drawing bandaged, underfed Kat standing there. Aka slowly walked down the stairs, not leaving his gaze from Kat.

Kat didn't stare at Aka but at the ground. He was covered with the blanket from the car and held both of his arms, feeling cold.

"K-Kat? Is that you?" Aka finally managed to push some words out of his mouth. He approached Kat who still looked to the ground but soon as he spotted Aka's colorful sneakers, he looked up at Aka. His eyes widened a little bit. Kat made one step forward while Aka still approached him. On the second step Kat fell over but Aka reacted swiftly and caught him in his chest.

"Got ya, Kat!" Aka said and Kat tried to find some words.

"Aka…" Kat started, "I… forgive me."

"Kat, you look so terrible right now. No need to apologize me!" Aka smiled sadly because the look at Kat made him sad.

"We came just in time, Aka… thanks George. Do you want something for such a big help? And please, don't tell me to kiss you…"

"Ah, snap. I thought you would do it for your bro." George and Aka chuckled together, "Well, I'm leaving. Take care of that boy, Daniel. Do you copy?"

"Yeah, yeah, George. You don't have children so don't lecture me…"

"Aw, I might give you some advices."

"You better leave this on me. Bye, George."

"Good luck!" George said and left the house. Daniel closed behind him and in no time George left the parking lot in front of their house. Then he went to Kat and Aka, kneeling down to them.

"Aka? Is everything fine?" He asked Aka who was smiling and his eyes were leaving tears. Tears of happiness.

"Yes, dad. Everything is fine… actually you helped both of us, me and Kat at once. I can't be happier than I am right now." Aka said, pressing Kat against his chest.

"Glad to hear that, Aka… but carefully about your hug. Kat has some fractures of ribs so you need to be tender." Daniel explained and Aka nodded, "Now, let's help Kat to get in bed. He needs much of rest right now." Daniel smiled. Aka took one Kat's arm around his neck, the next one was taken by Daniel. They helped Kat to the stairs and to Aka's room.

Kat was laid on Aka's bed and covered with blanket. Aka stared at Kat with care and smiled too. Daniel placed his hand on Aka's shoulder.

"We'll give Kat some time to rest. You didn't eat, did you?"

"I didn't, but what about Kat?"

"He is hurt too much to think about his hunger but you're not so come down, Aka." Daniel said and went out with Aka, closing the door so Kat had silence and dark to sleep. Aka followed Daniel to the kitchen and sat to the table. Daniel was making some omelet for his hungry and tired son. It was obvious that Aka was tired, all the nerves relieved once he saw Kat to be fine and alive.

The dinner was done and Daniel served it on the table for Aka.

"Here you go. One fatherly secret for son." Daniel said and ruffled Aka's hair. The boy smelled his dinner which had nice aroma. That was another one of good attributes of his father. He was so hungry he could barely think of anything else than just putting the first morsel in his mouth. The fork stopped just when Aka had question.

"You're not gonna eat, dad?" Aka asked and Daniel shook his head.

"No, Aka. I've already eaten something from the buffet in the hospital as we had to wait for Kat being treated." Daniel explained and Aka started eating his dinner. He was very hungry so he ate really fast. Daniel couldn't help but smile at his son.

"I guess Einstein's theory of relativity needs to rewrite postulates by changing them to: Hungry Aka Spencer is faster than light!" Daniel chuckled and Aka did as well, "So Aka, tomorrow is Saturday. Do you understand that this time we're not leaving on any trip, right?"

"Yeah, I know, dad. We must help Kat!"

"Doesn't look like you would feel sorry for it?"

"You kiddin me dad? It's…" Aka cheered but then lowered his voice, "It's awesome. I know, I shouldn't be happy for Kat ending up like this but you know, it's-"

"Good opportunity to be with him?" Daniel smiled, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. Actually… we're gonna be like bros from now, aren't we?"

"Hehe, yes you will. But we need to visit the court first."

"The court? Why?"

"Arresting of that beast John wasn't the only thing needed to save Kat."

"What? What else you need to do?"

"Kat is still officially registered in his home and not here. Besides that, he's still John's step-son and he's not full-aged. Kat could leave his step-father at the age of 18 so… we have to visit the court. You too, Aka. I need mental support." Daniel said and put his palm over Aka's hand.

"I've never been to court before… who is going to be there?"

"There will be me, George as the main protagonists of the action. Then there will be Kat, you and John."

"J-John?"

"Yes… but don't be worried. He's gonna be watched by police officers who will sit there so there's minimal risk of something happening."

"That calms me down though, but why must Kat be there?"

"Well, Kat will have to make decision."

"Decision?"

"Whether John will be put in jail, there are two options. One is that Kat will choose to stay with us or the second option is an orphanage."

"No way Kat would choose orphanage!"

"I don't believe it either. Still Kat has to go there with us and confirm his decision. We'll have to sign the papers."

"Oh, ok dad." Aka said and his father poked in his shoulder with finger.

"Can't believe you were listening to this stuff, Aka. Haha, you're still young to understand!" Daniel chuckled and Aka did the same way.

"I don't know, maybe we both should just go to sleep. What do you think, dad?"

"I think it's good idea. So go to have shower and then sleep!"

"Dad I don't want to shower myself…"

"Do so or I'll start with legislative stuff again!"

"I'm going dad! Good night!" Aka ran upstairs and Daniel smiled at that he knew how to convince his son. Aka was taking quick shower because he hated getting shower being tired. There was no option unfortunately but once he was finished, he was glad putting towel around his belt and going to his room. As he opened the door, he spotted Kat already wrapped in the blanket.

The light coming from the hallway illuminated Kat's face which made him to open his eyes.

"Hmm… Aka? Is that you?" Kat asked and Aka went closer, sitting on the bed.

"Uh yeah… sorry I was just getting shower…" Aka said and changed the towel for shorts. Right after that he lied down and pulled some of the blanket from Kat.

"I hope you don't mind me being this uh…" Aka asked.

"Nno… actually…" Kat said and turned with back to Aka, "Could you… just rub those scars…?" Kat asked and Aka smiled. He didn't need to answer and started to rub Kat's back gently. Kat stared to purr, Aka liked that and didn't stop until he knew that Kat was completely asleep.


	11. Gaining self-confidence

The next day was Saturday, Aka and Kat had free day and usually Daniel and Aka went on family trip. Unfortunately, Kat was hurt and needed treatment. Aka didn't mind it. It was good opportunity to spend time with him and help Kat to gain some self-confidence that was cruelly trampled by John. It was 4 AM but Kat's eyes were already opening.

Kat was facing Aka during the sleep so he was the first thing that Kat could see. He saw Aka was smiling and sleeping peacefully so he didn't want to wake him up but he didn't flinch either, probably because everything hurt him really bad.

"Aka?" Kat whispered.

"Mhm?" Aka opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" As Kat asked, Aka tiredly turned around to grab his mobile, "4:03" Aka said.

"Shouldn't we wake up to get ready for school?!" Kat exclaimed silently.

"Kat, man it's Saturday…"

"Oh… yeah, I didn't know… sorry…"

"It's ok buddy… just go back to sleep. Dad and I have to take care of you until you're fine." Aka explained and Kat turned on the other side.

"I always used to be up at 4 AM, not depending on the day…"

"Kat, you're no longer with that creature. You should just enjoy it and-" Aka yawned, "Just go back to sleep and enjoy…"

"I guess you are right…" Kat said closed his eyes again. Aka didn't have problems to fall asleep, but Kat had to make effort to do so. In the end he made himself to fall asleep and 6 hours later at 10 AM, Kat and Aka were both woken up by Daniel sneaking in the room.

"Good morning, boys!" Daniel greeted them, both of the boys woke up. Aka couldn't resist of stretching and yawning at once, unlike Kat who just rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, dad…"

"Morning, Mr. Spencer."

"Come on, Kat. You should call me Daniel. Mr. Spencer is too serious." Daniel said and sat on the edge of bed.

"Sorry Mr… Daniel. I am used to it."

"It's fine. How did you sleep, Kat? Don't you mind the bed for two?" Daniel chuckled.

"As long as Aka doesn't rape me, I'm fine." Kat said, slight smile drawn on his face and Daniel chuckled.

"Haha, very funny…" Aka said and crossed his arms.

"So, would you two like some breakfast?"

"Sure, dad!"

"Sounds nice, Daniel. I am a little bit hungry after these last two days…" Kat said, massaging his anorectic belly.

"Well then, it'll be quick! You don't need to wait long!" Daniel said and walked towards the door.

"Uh, dad? Need help down there?"

"No, Aka. I think you two have something to talk about after being separated for two days!" Daniel said and left. Silence was set in the room because none of them wanted to talk until they decided to do so.

"I'm sorry" both of them said and then quickly looked at each other, "Why do you apologize?" they said together again and then Kat cut it.

"OK, ok… you start."

"Uh… well, I'm not sure what you are thinking about me after yesterday… you know… you were saved by dad and George so I understand if you hate me for my family messing in your stuff…" Aka said and Kat smiled, putting his arm over Aka's shoulder.

"Well, technically… your dad saved you too. He explained me he found out himself that I had problems, without asking you for it so… I don't hate you, buddy."

"You don't?"

"No, to be honest, I am kind of happy to be free of that tyrant. There is only one thing missing…"

"What?" Aka asked and Kat smirked in evil way. He tightened grip of his arm around Aka's neck and started to use his fist to rub in Aka's hair.

"I missed doing this to you!" Kat chuckled, still feeling painful but strong enough to rub Aka's hair with fist. Aka struggled but hopelessly.

"AH! Man, for somebody being underfed you are pretty strong!" Aka chuckled at the pain he felt on his head. Daniel returned in a while with two plates of "smiling faces" which were two fried eggs, looking like eyes and fried bacon making smiling mouth.

"Here you go, boys!" Daniel said and handed both plates to the boys.

"Thanks dad!"

"Thanks, Daniel." Kat and Aka thanked Daniel for the breakfast. Both of them started eating it with taste, Kat had a little problem to open his mouth properly, his jaw still hurt while trying to open it wide. As soon as boys finished their breakfast, Daniel decided to start a talk.

"Well, Kat. Do you know that it's not over yet?"

"What do you mean?" Kat asked Daniel.

"We maybe saved you but the hardest part will come now. Next Sunday we have to visit the court so it will decide whether you will belong to our family or not…"

"Eh… do I have to go?"

"You must. You will be asked if you want to stay with us or go into an orphanage."

"Of course I will stay but, is there gonna be John…?"

"He's the main subject, yes." Daniel said and Kat shivered a little just thinking of John.

"Like I told here Aka, John will be watched so you can be calm."

"I know it's just… I don't feel well in the same room with him."

"Sure, Kat. You have reason to feel like that. Also, you should be more aware of your priorities and by that I mean school." Daniel explained and Kat sighed.

"Oh, no… I totally forgot to excuse myself… how bad is the situation?"

"Eh, Kat, you'll be fine if you leave some personal excuse from you." Aka told him.

"You mean like letter?"

"Yep!"

"Probably, boys, letter isn't everything in this case. There must be some evidence of Kat's excuse so… if Kat writes a letter, we should add a medical report to it so principal and teachers don't take Kat's absence like neglecting of school. Understood, boys?"

"Where do we get medical report, dad?"

"That's no problem. I'll just go and visit the hospital so they provide me with it. Kat?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"You know that school is not coming in plan for next week, right?"

"Well, to be honest, I thought I will spend only weekend resting so I can return to school…"

"That isn't possible. You've got fractures, pulled muscles, broken jaw and… and uh, your manliness circumcised…" Daniel lowered his voice at the last one and Aka couldn't help but blush and chuckle a little.

"God that's gonna be boring week…" Kat sighed.

"Hey, Kat! I can lend you my laptop if you want!" Aka suggested and Daniel went to the door.

"I'm leaving to the hospital for your report, Kat. Aka will take care of you, right?" Daniel asked and Aka smiled, nodding cheerfully.

"I'll be back after the lunch. Aka, you know where to find anything to cook." Daniel smiled and left the room.

"So, Kat. Wanna check out some vids on my laptop?"

"Sure. That's probably the only thing I can do right now." Kat said and Aka pulled out a laptop from the space under his bed. He switched it on and with the wi-fi they started to watch funny videos on Youtube. Their most favorite videos were mostly from PewDiePie and his older videos related to Amnesia: The dark descent and other horror stuff.

"I love these vids! Bad that he changed so much…" Kat said and Aka gave him nod. They kept on watching funny vids, Kat grabbing his stomach as it got painful from laugh.


	12. Justice for everyone

Kat was getting recovered during the next week and his fractures were healing quite fast, though he still had to have bandages around his chest and other parts of his body. It was time to visit the court and hear the final verdict above John and Kat.

"Hurry up, boys! George will be here soon!" Daniel announced and Kat together with Aka were getting dressed themselves into suits with ties. Kat didn't have anything of to put on himself so Daniel agreed to lend one of his suits to Kat.

"Uh, Kat about that thing that happened on Thursday…"

"Just forget about it, Aka. I know how annoying can it be… especially at school!" Kat chuckled and Aka in response did the same, glad that Kat didn't mind accident that happened on Thursday evening.

FLASHBACK

As Kat was unable to wash himself alone, he needed Aka to help him a little bit. Thursday evening was special because Aka had little accident.

"Thanks for helping me, Aka… I think I wouldn't be able to wash myself." Kat said as Aka rubbed his back with sponge.

"No thanks needed! We're practically bros now, aren't we?" Aka chuckled.

"Yup…"

"I thought you might feel embarrassed for this looking gay or something."

"As long as nobody watches I think it doesn't matter." Kat waved his hand. Few minutes later he was asked to turn around so Aka could wash his torso. Kat and Aka were both sitting on the bathtub edge in their shorts but Kat couldn't overlook a hump at Aka's shorts caused by his erected genital.

"What is… that?" Kat pointed at that point and Aka got startled as he noticed it.

"Oh sh…uhm, I need to pee!" Aka said and ran towards the toilet.

"Man, you've got boner?!"

"Yeah! That happens when you need to pee! Especially when you wake up in the morning!" Aka tried to save the situation. His face was completely red so he tried to avoid looking at Kat. He really didn't want to pee of course but he had to so Kat wouldn't be suspicious. And this was what happened on the Thursday evening. It was funny accident but could get Aka into trouble with Kat.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kat and Aka were soon dressed up in their suits. Aka internally admired how the black suit with red tie suited Kat so well that it was miracle Aka didn't have boner this time. He would be able to literally jump at Kat and start making out with him on the floor. All sexual fantasies were interrupted with Daniel entering the room.

"George is here. Are you ready?" Daniel asked and both boys nodded, "Then let's go!" Daniel said and with the boys he left the house. George's car was already standing in front of the house. The car got full as soon as all the three guys entered it.

"So? What are your feelings, boys?" George asked from the driver seat.

"I've got butterflies in my stomach…" Aka said.

"Wish I didn't have to go there…" Kat added and George with Daniel started to laugh.

"So many good feelings here!" George smiled. George started the engine of his car and in no time they were on their way to the center of city where the court building was. They have already seen police cars parking by the building so they parked there as well.

"Terminal station! Please, exit the train!" George made joke.

"Mmmno. It wasn't that funny." Daniel grumbled and George chuckled. He, Daniel, Kat and Aka left the car and went together inside the building. Kat and Aka walked by sides together and followed the adult males towards the court hall.

"Kat?" Aka asked Kat who was looking to the ground but then tilted his head at Aka, "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous…? No…"

"You don't look fine, Kat."

"No, Aka… I'm gonna see John again. I feel like vomiting…"

"Is he really that bad?"

"Well, you'll see now so you can make your opinion…" Kat said and soon they were all standing in front of the door to the hall.

"Ok, boys, listen. We're entering the main court hall so you better talk only when you have to. There is a committee so don't get nervous. Ok?" Daniel said and the boys nodded. Kat was holding his stomach, feeling nausea but Aka placed hand on his shoulder, assuring him that it will be fine. Kat smiled, feeling a little bit better and then they entered the court hall.

It was a big place with high ceiling, historically designed windows and some symbols on the walls. There was a high table for the judge and two smaller tables next to him for the clerks. There was also a tribune for a committee that will vote for any decisions that can help judge to make the final verdict. All of them were already inside, the committee, the judge, clerks and of course John with police escort.

John looked behind to see who came in the room. His face changed into evil smile as he spotted Kat standing between the three other males and Kat noticed him as well. Kat started to shake so he took few steps back before his hand was grabbed by Aka.

"Kat, ignore him… I know how you feel. He looks like psychopath and I can understand but ignore him. He can't do anything to you right now." Aka whispered at Kat so Kat took a deep breath and continued with others to their seats. Suddenly, as the four males were making their way through the desks to their seats, John decided to speak.

"So this is the boy which caused Kat to be so disobedient…" John started and Aka jerked his head to look at him, "You are such a cute boy. Bad I couldn't meet you before. It would be such a pleasure to meet your fur."

"Stop…" Aka said in low tone.

"No need to be afraid of me. You can ask Kat how I treat boys like you when I've got a good day!" John smiled evilly, licking his sharp teeth visibly which made Aka to shudder.

"Stop that…" Aka pleaded.

"You look so innocent. You should know the feeling of violation somebody's virginity and innocence. Oh, what a nice feeling!"

"Shut up!" Aka frowned and John grinned even more.

"I bet you've got the most beautiful and juicy cock around." John winked and Aka didn't know how to react. Daniel took defense position and stood in front of his son.

"Enough! It's just kid, you violent pervert!" Daniel said and led Aka to his place. Kat glanced over Aka, realizing his friend behind terrified so he put arm around his back, providing him feeling of safety. Soon the process started and Kat was asked to stand to the table for talking.

"How did this man abuse you?" The judge asked.

"It was different each time. Sometimes he just punched me until I lied forceless on the ground, sometimes I was tied in the basement and tortured and in other ways he used me to satisfy himself sexually… and me too…" Kat said and blushed in embarrassment.

"He liked it. I can tell…" John added without being asked to talk.

"You weren't asked to talk. Talk when you are asked to…" The judge added. All of the males, except for Aka were talking by the table. Aka was glad he didn't have to. The judge and the committee were creating the final verdict.

"So the verdict is:" The judge started to read, "John Lester, born on May 26 1965 in state California, step-father of Kat Dereck, born on October 8 2001 in state California as well, has been accused of a sexual abuse of minor child according to the § 16, article 59 of Criminal law and domestic violence according to the § 16, article 73 of Criminal law. John Lester was found to suffer from psychopathy, sadomasochism and pedophilia. Because of this, he will be punished with imprisonment in scale of 50 years. Kat Dereck will be moved into replacement custody of foster family. He has right to choose his foster family according to § 10, article 25 of Civil law from family of Daniel Spencer, born on January 10 1972 in California with his brother George Spencer born on March 15 1971 in California and son Aka Spencer born on July 5 2001 in California, or will stay in orphanage."

The judge hit the table with gavel and ended the process. All of the members of the hall were standing and walking out, Kat was asked by the judge to come and sign the paper while choosing where to live. Of course, he signed for Aka's family. They were about to leave the hall too when John added something before the four males left.

"Don't be sad, Aka. I'll find you…" John said and Aka felt chills all over his body. He was helped to leave the court hall. He leaned against the car window on their way home.

"Aka? Are you ok?" Kat asked him.

"I've never felt so bad in my entire life like when John started talking to me…"

"John is a monster. It's no wonder you feel like that." Daniel explained and the rest of their way was silent.


	13. Heartbroken

Kat lived with Daniel and Aka in the same house for another five years since the court signed Kat as a member of their family. Because it was five years, the high school was no longer available for them. Both, Aka and Kat were 20 now, they were men. Aka grew up and let himself to grow some more hair. Kat realized his future didn't belong to education.

He found himself a job and earn money so he could at least pay the rent for living that he was provided by Daniel. Aka on the other side found some interest in math since Mr. Carter was fine teacher and guy on the high school. He studied on the university related to mathematics and physics, hoping he would find a good job on scientific field.

Still, Aka wasn't able to express his feelings towards Kat as it was hard and he didn't want to see Kat's reaction to the fact that Aka loved him. Aka's room was adjusted so each one of them had their own bed, their own laptop and work table. One day, when Aka wrote his homework related to an instantaneous velocity, Kat had to start speech.

"Aka?"

"Yes, Kat?"

"Have you ever… considered finding a girlfriend?" Kat asked and it made Aka to rise his head up from the homework.

"Nno? Why do you ask?"

"Well, just being curious. We are both 20 already and still don't have any partner. Isn't that strange?"

"What could be the reason, right?" Aka blushed slightly.

"I don't know… probably bad luck?" Kat said and Aka shrugged, returning to his homework.

" _Or maybe you start to realize your sexuality?_ " Aka thought and then he needed to stand up from his homework, "I'll be right back… I need to talk to dad about something." Aka said and left the room. Kat usually didn't do this but he was curious why Aka didn't answer. He decided to stand up as well and sneaked out of the room.

He stopped in front of the stairs, listening to conversation of Aka and Daniel from the kitchen.

"He doesn't know yet?"

"No, dad… it's too hard to tell him."

"Aka, you know that it will be only harder when you don't tell him now? You should have done that five years ago…"

"Dad, I don't need lectures. You know, I'm afraid of his reaction, that he will start to hate me and that he might leave. I don't want Kat to leave."

"If I were you, I would do that as soon as possible. You have to try. If Kat is a good friend, he won't hate you, he will just tell you why not."

"But he was always a little bit offensive. You need to be careful about Kat so… I wish I knew how to tell him that I love him." Aka said and Kat had enough to go back into the room.

"Aka… loves me?!" Kat thought and froze on the place. He didn't know how to react whether to feel disgusted or flattered, to be happy or sad that his best friend was homosexual. Kat went back to the work on his laptop so Aka didn't notice he was out of the room. Kat now knew the truth but to deal with it was harder than it appeared.

Kat still felt that he wasn't finished with his step-father and that he needed to get revenge for all the pain caused by him. Now he also got headshot with this love thing from Aka. Kat was in front of hard decision. The next day, Daniel wasn't at home, Kat returned from work early so he had enough time to think before Aka returned.

Aka was home later than Kat but still Daniel wasn't at home.

"I'm home! Dad? Kat?" Aka called, no answer coming from anywhere so he decided to go upstairs to his room. As he opened the room, Kat was leaning there against his table.

"Hey, Kat. How was your day at work?" Aka smiled at Kat who didn't answer his question. Also he didn't look at him. Aka's smile faded and realized problem.

"Oh no… Kat? What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? I just live with homosexual, that's the thing." Kat opened his eyes, frowning at Aka.

"Kat? But… how did you find out?"

"It wasn't difficult to listen to your last conversation with Daniel…"

"You've heard that? Kat are you… are you mad at me?" Aka was getting worried.

"No. You could have told me that five years ago or five years later… Nothing would change!"

"I… I'm sorry, Kat…"

"Sorry? For loving me? No, I cannot blame you for that. Or can I?" Kat asked and Aka took a deep breath.

"I really tried to push my feelings back, all the time… and when I couldn't, I always tried to give you some hint…"

"I see… Well I can make you sure about one thing."

"K-Kat?" Aka's concern was increasing, his voice starting to crack.

"I will never love you. Do you understand, you mistake of nature?!" Kat's eyes showed clear hate.

"Kat… don't tell me we're not even friends anymore! I don't want to lose you!" Aka pushed the cry back, trying to stay strong.

"Look at yourself. You can't even stand a talk with me… I'm sick of your hypersensitivity!"

"Why do you tell me all this stuff…? Why are you mean all so sudden?" Aka asked, sensing the worst thing from Kat to say. He carefully watched as Kat pulled out backpack and jumper from his wardrobe.

"I'm leaving…" Kat said and Aka couldn't hold his tears back. This couldn't happen. Kat was already putting his jumper and backpack on. Aka used the opportunity and jumped at Kat, hugging his legs and nuzzling his head against them.

"No! I promise I will try to work on it! Kat, don't leave me! I beg you!" Aka begged and cried but Kat didn't let himself to be convinced.

"Fuck off!" Kat shouted and hit Aka in face with his knee. Aka fell back and Kat tried to disappear. Unfortunately Aka didn't let himself being thrown away like that. He grabbed Kat's ankle and Kat fell down.

"If you're not gay then why did you enjoy those backrubs, huh?!" Aka hit the sensitive spot, "Do you really want to forget about all the stuff we both came through?! Is that what you want, Kat?!" Aka shouted at him and Kat kicked Aka at face, causing him nosebleed.

"You're so annoying!" Kat grumbled, stood up and was about to leave room when Aka rushed at him, pinning him to the wall behind door. Aka found Kat too precious to leave and didn't give up.

"I'm not gonna let you leave!" aka said and started punching Kat into his stomach many times, "If you want to leave! You must beat me unconscious!" Aka said and Kat tried to find forces between Aka's punches in the stomach. He finally managed to grab Aka by his hair and pull them up. Aka didn't leave sign of feeling pain, but had to let Kat go.

Kat took Aka's word seriously so he pulled him by hair to Aka's table and started smashing his face against it. The table was getting red painted with Aka's nosebleed. Aka found inner strength to resist next smash from Kat so he jerked his head backwards and hit Kat at face as well. Kat held his muzzle, feeling the starting nosebleed. As he looked back at Aka, he got hit in face by Aka's fist.

"We could have stayed friends!" Aka said and punched Kat at face, "It's not me who caused this!" he shouted and punched Kat again, "Why do you have to leave?! Answer me!" Aka shouted and wanted to punch Kat again. Kat dodged it. He grabbed Aka by his hoodie and threw him to the floor. He grounded Aka and grabbed his neck, trying to choke him.

"You… you will never understand!" Kat shouted at his face. Kat started to punch him as well, causing Aka's nosebleed getting bad and starting bleeding from mouth. Aka was only watching how Kat's fist was meeting his face. The sorrow made Aka too tired to do anything to fight back. Kat's rage stopped as soon as his hateful eyes met Aka's deformed face.

He saw Aka's sad face and eyes pleading him to stay but Kat had clear mind now.

"Don't look at me like that…" Kat said in low calm tone. He wanted to leave but without Aka seeing it. He got off Aka, turning him on his stomach so Aka faced the floor, "You don't make it easier for me." Kat explained and this time, he finally left the room. Aka could still hear Kat going down the stairs and shutting the entrance door behind himself which made tired Aka to cry even more.

"K-Kat… come back!" he whispered and cried silently. Kat was running to the bus to city, but he wasn't happy for what he did. While running on the bus stop, he cried, feeling sorry for the things he told Aka and for beating him like that. Unfortunately, Kat had to deal with himself and his past first so he had to do radical actions.

Daniel was home in the late afternoon.

"Kat, Aka! I'm home!" he said but nobody answered so he went to check upstairs if his son and boy in charge were in there. As he opened their door, his eyes went wide.


	14. David the coyote

Daniel returned home after long day, being happy that he'll see Aka and Kat together. What he didn't know was that he will see only one of those boys and that he will be lying on the floor beaten up. He was frightened to see his son lying on the floor, his table and the carpet covered with blood.

"Aka!" Daniel exclaimed. He ran to his medical kit and then helped Aka to lean against his chest, "What the hell happened, Aka! And where is Kat?!" Daniel asked, holding Aka while cleaning his face from the blood.

"I… I didn't know what I said wrong… Kat didn't want to listen! He hates me now!" Aka cried while saying that.

"You told him?"

"He heard us! I just came home, hoping for normal day! He was so mean! He hates me, dad!"

"Oh come on, Aka. It can't be that bad…" Daniel said, rubbing gently Aka's head.

"He called me mistake of nature!"

"He said this? That doesn't sound like Kat at all… where does this come from?"

"I don't care! I don't know why! I did everything to stop him from leaving! I begged and tried to convince him but he just didn't listen!"

"There must be something else than just your sexuality, Aka. I think Kat is dealing with something because Kat wouldn't do this to you just because you are different…"

"What if he did?!"

"Look, Aka. Let's go down. I'll make something for you to drink." Daniel said and helped Aka on his feet. Aka was 20, but still, he was now heartbroken because he loved Kat in a way he couldn't just let it be. Aka rested on a sofa in the living room, curling up and crying sadly. Daniel came out of kitchen, holding mug of cocoa and sitting next to Aka where his head was rested on the sofa.

"Look, Aka. It's your favorite cocoa…"

"I don't want anything…" Aka said and Daniel put mug on the table. Daniel started with taking Aka's hair off his face and then caressed his head.

"Aka, I know it hurts, but you have to overcome this. Come on, boy. It hurts to see you like this." Daniel said, wiping out Aka's tears but uselessly. New tears replaced the old ones.

"Dad I loved him… I want him back…" Aka said shortly and Daniel sighed, still caressing his son's head.

"Looks like mug of cocoa won't help to cure broken heart here…" Daniel said, sadly watching his heartbroken son. He switched TV on, watching it and still caressing Aka's head, hoping it will help.

In the meantime, Kat left the bus in a city center, seeing it was getting dark. " _I should find some shelter before it gets dark…_ " Kat thought and got walk across the center of city. Kat didn't have anything else than just backpack with few of his clothes and his jumper on. It was already dark and Kat was still taking walk through dark streets. Kat was nice target for gangs to attack.

"Hey, boys! Somebody new in the city! Let's beat him up!" one of the troublemakers said.

"Oh crap!" Kat said and started to run. He ran through few blocks until he got into a dead end. Kat didn't know the center of city at all so he was in big disadvantage. There was no going back and gangsters were already standing behind Kat.

"Ok. It was nice to play cat & mouse game but, we have to show you how it goes here in this city." one of them said and Kat turned behind himself.

"Well, show what you're made of…" Kat said and took battle stance.

"Looks like you're gonna be fun to play with! On him, boys!" the leader of squad ordered them and they approached Kat. All of sudden, somebody jumped off a building and landed in front of Kat.

"Who… who are you?" Kat asked, watching back of the other person.

"David, the coyote. Nice to meet you. Looks like I am just in time before these pricks will make dummy of you."

"You underestimate me but whatever… let's get rid of them!" Kat said and the squad leader chuckled. The gang ran towards David and Kat, both of them ready to fight. Soon it was over and the squad leader was surprised that he had to run away.

"Not bad fight." David started.

"You weren't bad either. My name's Kat."

"Pleased to meet you, Kat! Hey, you're new in the city?"

"No, I just came from the eastern outskirts."

"Well it's nice place. I've been there few times. So why did you come here?"

"I've got some job to do here but I don't know this place that well and need some sort of housing."

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to stay in my flat? I can't promise it will be as comfy as your former home but you look like you won't mind."

"No, of course I won't mind. Thanks." Kat thanked and David led the way to his apartment in the center of city. The door opened and the light was switched on.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, Kat! There's a second bed you can use. The first one is mine." David said and jumped in it, "So, tell me now, what the job you were talking about?" David asked and Kat threw newspaper at him. David started to read the page.

" _John Lester, extremely dangerous psychopathic pedophile, escaped prison with high security…_ John Lester? What's up with him?"

"I must kill this man."

"What did he do to you?"

"Well… I am his step-son."

"Wow! So this psychopath is your step-father?"

"Yeah. He abused me when I was younger…"

"Oh, now I see… well to be honest if he wasn't that psychopath it would be nice to meet this coyot!" David chuckled. Kat looked around the room, seeing some magazines related to male furries.

"Are you… some sort of homosexual?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, sugar tits. I don't bite… why? You've got bad experiences aside from your step-father?"

"Actually… no. There was just one in my life recently." Kat said and David jumped out of the bed right in front of Kat.

"No way! So you're gay too?"

"What?! No! No way! At least I don't think I am…" Kat said hesitantly.

"Tell me more about him!" David insisted, smile drawing on his face as he sat down on his bed and Kat sat down on the other one.

"Well, his name is Aka Spencer. He and his family helped me from my step-father's tyranny. I was glad for it. Next five years I lived with them and found myself a job. Me and Aka were friends until this morning when he told me that he loves me."

"Aw, that's cute. And you didn't like that?"

"No. I didn't expect my best friend to turn into some error of nature."

"Hey, watch it! Being gay is not bad. It's just the way nature tries to balance the count of people on Earth, sweetie."

"I didn't think of it this way…"

"And how long did he hide that from you?"

"For more than five years…"

"Damn… how did he react on that you're leaving him?"

"He was crying and begging me to stay but then he attacked me and punched me and… Why am I telling you anyway?" Kat lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You know, you might not take me seriously, but he obviously loved you for those five years very much if he was able to hurt you."

"My step-father did too, and there was no love behind it."

"Yes but that man didn't care for your feelings. Aka probably did." David said and seemed to hit some spot in Kat's mind. Kat sighed.

"Ok, fine! I must say that Aka was always nice to me… tell me what should I do?"

"Write him a letter. Apologize him. Don't make him feel that you hate him… do you hate him?"

"No… I don't…" Kat said and David pulled out paper and pencil.


	15. Jason the cheetah

The next day Kat woke up, he opened his eyes and found David staring at him from the side.

"David, what are you… doing?"

"Just wishing I had such a handsome furry like you to live with. Aka must really miss you in his life."

"Yeah maybe…"

"I mean it. Think of how heartbroken must he feel now."

"Hey are you trying to get me feeling bad right after morning?"

"I didn't mean to… oh, Kat? Do you mind that I took off your clothes in the night?"

"You did…" Kat asked and looked under his blanket, finding himself completely naked, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kat exclaimed, "Hey! I dare you! If you did something to me I…"

"Calm down, husky. I've got my pride. I don't dare to touch pie of somebody else."

"I'm telling you I'm not having sex with my friend!" Kat grumbled and pulled his clothes from the chair next to his bed, starting to put it on.

"You're saying no but you only push back what your heart wants." David said and Kat got from the bed, heading to bathroom.

"If you excuse me, I'll just brush my teeth and no, I'm not gonna swallow it!" Kat said and closed the door to bathroom. David started to laugh hard at the joke Kat made.

" _What a cute and funny guy you are, Kat._ " David thought. Kat was brushing his teeth, everything now looking pervert to him. Even he himself. When he spit out in the washbasin, he looked at himself in the mirror.

" _Did I really left Aka for his sexuality? Or am I just afraid of losing a good friend because of relation? I mean… I like Aka. I didn't mind backrubs, they were nice to touch but what will happen when we'll have sex? Is all our friendship gonna vaporize with that happening? Am I even able to have sex after what John did to me?_ " Kat closed his eyes, thinking all these questions.

Then he left the bathroom, David standing in front of the door.

"David… don't do this to me." Kat flinched himself as he found David standing right in front of him.

"Hehe… well, what's your plan for today, Kat?"

"I must go to work, David? Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, darling."

"Could you provide me with some gun?"

"For your step-father?"

"Yes."

"Well, sure but how are you gonna find him?"

"John is psychopath. He will seek for me and so our ways have to cross once."

"Seems legit. Ok I'll do it."

"Thanks. You're big help in taking revenge."

"Revenge is a bad thing, you know. But it's your decision, I'm not gonna convince you about that."

"I don't want to. I've got enough lecture about Aka."

"You must introduce me to him once so I can see that lucky boy." David smiled.

"Maybe later. Now I hurry at work. Are you gonna be here?"

"I'm not moving anywhere, I'll be there."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye, sunshine." David said and Kat left his flat to work. Aka was on his way to university and as he was there, he took seat in one of the auditoriums.

"What are we taking today?" Aka asked his classmate named Jason who sat next to him.

"It should be about calculus of polar equations." Jason said and Aka nodded. The lecturer entered the class and started to lecture about polar equations. In twenty minutes he explained everything about the polar coordinate system.

"Alright. Now that you all know what the polar coordinate system is and what are coordinates of point, now we can start talking about the polar equations, finally!" the lecturer continued. He started with example.

"Let's start with this example. We've got polar equation that is written as r = 1 + cos θ. What this basically means is that the radius is a function of angle theta. How many degrees do we have around the polar axis?"

"360" everyone said.

"Yes, exactly or you can say two pi. If we know this, we can replace the angle theta with some angle to our cosine. So let's make graph of this equation." The lecturer said and started with doing the graph. Each angle (chosen some from 360) received some radius. Soon he got set of points.

"Now you can see, we've got a set of points. If I'm gonna connect them… I should get something which looks like this…" he said and connected the points with curve. It all together gave him something which looked like heart turned to the side.

"So we've got graph looking like this. Officially this polar curve is named a cardioid so it should resemble heart but to me it looks like a butt so it would be like buttioid or something!" the lecturer said and almost everyone in the room started to laugh hard. Even Jason right next to Aka. Only Aka stayed untouched and Jason noticed that.

As lecturer continued with his speech, he poked Aka gently so he looked at him.

"You ok, Aka? I think that one with buttioid was a good one, right?" he smiled.

"What? Oh, sure it was. It really looks like a butt though…"

"What's going on, Aka? You're somehow sad."

"It's ok, Jason. You don't need to care about that stuff." Aka said and Jason remained silent until the end of the lecture.

"So, Aka. Do you need any help with this stuff he was talking about today?"

"No I'm kinda fine with this. You?"

"I think I could use some help with this. Mind if you come to my place?"

"Sure. This evening?"

"Anytime. I'll wait." Jason said, winking at Aka. Aka called his father that he won't come this evening early. As the school ended, Aka was going to see Jason to his housing. He lived near to school so he wasn't far. As Aka knocked the door, Jason opened. "Come in!" Jason smiled. Aka entered, still saddened a little, "Feel free to rest on my bed if you want to."

Aka sat on Jason's bed. At first, their conversation was about calculus, but then Jason went to total off-topic.

"Are you meeting someone?"

"That isn't calculus question… Jason, you didn't invite me only to study, did you?"

"No, to be honest. The only thing worth of learning calculus is you." Jason said, Aka blushing a little bit. Jason just showed Aka his hit on.

"That's nice of you to say but…"

"Don't worry, Aka. Just because I am cheetah doesn't mean I'll bite or rape you. I just want to get to know you better. So tell me, what's happening with you?"

"I've been through hard time lately… I lost a friend."

"You mean like he died?"

"No… I just told him that I love him and he left."

"Oh, I know that feeling!" Jason sat closer to Aka and put arm around his back.

"You do?"

"Yeah, loved that guy. Unfortunately he told me that he's afraid of me so he left as well."

"That's sad. Jason, how did you know I like boys…?" Aka asked and Jason smiled.

"That look you had in school definitely meant you are heartbroken and you are too cute for girl." Aka looked at Jason and smiled as well, "You know, I don't want to have sex or anything when you feel down. But I find you to be nice guy so if you want help, you know where I am."

"Actually… one thing would be good now." Aka said and Jason didn't know at first. Just when Aka placed one hand behind Jason's head and pressed his lips against own lips. It was clear and Jason closed his eyes. They rubbed each other's fur and Aka was feeling happy again.


	16. Sexual lesson

Jason and Aka were in Jason's room, sitting on a bed and hugging each other. Jason's parents weren't at home. Jason was a little taller than Aka so he had Aka on his chest, having chin leaned over Aka's head.

"Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"That kiss was-" Aka said and Jason finished it.

"Wet? Dry? Do I need to brush my teeth better next time?" Jason chuckled.

"No it was… warm. I was feeling to be wanted."

"Of course I want you, Aka. Do you think I've got any chance with you?" Jason asked and Aka looked elsewhere, thinking of his answer.

"Jason, to be honest… I'm not sure if I'll ever see my friend again so, yeah, I guess you have." Aka said and smiled. Jason started to rub Aka's fur on neck which made Aka smile widely. No other words were needed to describe the happiness both of them were feeling at that moment. Aka placed one hand on Jason's furry chest which was soft and rubbed it as well.

The same evening in the center of city, Kat arrived from his job to David's apartment.

"Home so early?"

"Yeah. So, have you got that gun?" Kat asked and David threw revolver at him, "Perfect, thanks!" Kat thanked.

"Only 'thanks' will not be enough."

"Oh crap, what did you make up during the day?"

"Well, I guess you must have bad experiences with loving someone since your step-father abused you, don't you?"

"Are you seriously thinking of teaching me how to enjoy sex? With you?!"

"Pretty much, yes."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"And why you wouldn't?"

"Because I'm still afraid of my memories to chase me! Plus I don't want to have sex with male!" Kat insisted and David started to approach Kat. Kat walked backwards until he found the wall. David was now literally glued to him.

"You know, I don't want you to explore my butt, I just want to teach you to enjoy the touch. It would be shame if you found it uncomfortable." David explained and Kat sighed. David quickly took his shirt off and put his hand on Kat's shoulder. Kat looked at David who winked at him.

"I seriously hate you…" Kat said and David chuckled, knowing Kat accepted. Kat's inner speech from the morning reminded him that if he won't learn to enjoy it, he might not get well with Aka anymore. Kat took his shirt off as well and soon David sat on Kat's bed, leaning against the wall.

"Come to me." David said and Kat listened. He didn't have any other choice because he sensed that David wasn't one of those guys who would stop with demanding something. Kat leaned besides David who cuddled closer to him, "Are you ready…?"

"Just stop making tension and go for it…" Kat said reluctantly. David placed one hand on Kat's head, giving him gentle rub, the second hand unzipping his jeans and then taking off his shorts, revealing his grey penis with blood marks on it.

"Kat is that…?"

"Circumcision? Well, another gift from my step-father."

"How could he do this to you?" David looked at Kat with concern.

"It doesn't hurt much though… just don't be so hard on me." Kat said and David nodded. He decided to skip the warm-up part which included taking Kat's genitals and jerking them off. It would be painful so he went right to it. David moved his muzzle towards Kat's penis and started to use his tongue to make circles around it. Kat shuddered a little bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"It tickles…" Kat added and David continued with doing the thing. He liked the sounds Kat made. First, there was a cold wall behind Kat's bare back and second, David was moving with his tongue around very sensitive places. David started to lick Kat's testicles up to the tip of his penis. Kat was inhaling and exhaling, watching David's head moving around it.

David was finally convinced that Kat was ready to be taken in mouth so he used his muzzle to get Kat's genital in mouth but as soon as he did that, Kat quickly put his hand on David's head.

"David I… I can't do it! I still see him…" Kat said and David stopped, leaving his genitals be.

"You still see reflections of past… do I resemble him?"

"I'm sorry, David. I didn't mean to… John is coyote like you and… I can't help it! I still see him!" Kat explained and David smiled to it.

"Kat, it's ok… close your eyes, relax and think of your friend." David said and Kat did so. Kat closed his eyes starting to imagine Aka and it wasn't uncomfortable feeling anymore.

"O-Oh… yes please…" Kat moaned and David sucked gently his genitals, providing him feeling of sensation. At first, Kat was afraid of doing this. Now he enjoyed it and begged for more and didn't even care for that it was done by male furry. David continued on sucking Kat for five minutes until he felt that he could continue with handjob.

David's mouth left Kat's penis and David returned up to lean next to Kat.

"Don't stop thinking of your friend because he can do also this." David said and took Kat's penis in his hand. It was still wet so it was easier to do the handjob. Kat's breathing was becoming quicker and his legs were stretching with urge to be finished.

"You… you mustn't stop… not now!" Kat said and David just smiled at that. He kept working on Kat, putting one hand behind Kat's neck. David leaned his head against Kat's shoulder, enjoying doing the handjob.

"Sorry, sweat heart. I can't do it…" David said, stopping with the handjob, "Open your eyes now." He said and Kat opened his eyes.

"Why… why did you stop?"

"I told you already. I'm not touching pie of somebody else. If somebody should satisfy you, it isn't me." David said and helped to hide Kat's genitals in his underwear.

"David, I thought of myself this morning… what I've told you before wasn't clearly true. I like Aka, I just couldn't let him mess in the stuff I have to deal with now."

"Have you sent him the letter?"

"No… I am afraid of him getting hope and trying to find me."

"If I were you, I would send him the letter because if you don't do so, you'll lose him forever as friend and lover as well. Do you want to risk?"

"No. I'll send him the letter as soon as possible."

"Good! Are you hungry, Kat?"

"Kinda I am. What you've got?"

"Well, I'm good cook so tell me what you want and I'll do my best!" David said and Kat smiled. Back at Aka and Jason. Aka decided to stay at Jason's overnight. He called Daniel, telling him that he doesn't want to return home through dark. Daniel allowed of course and Jason was happy to have company during the night. Jason could hear Aka's stomach growling by hunger and chuckled to it.

"You're not hungry at all, are you?" Jason smiled down at Aka.

"It's ok, Jason. I'm not that hungry." Aka smiled back.

"Hey, you're my guest. I'll just go for something. Hold on!" Jason stood up from bed and went to his kitchen. Soon he returned with plate of two sandwiches especially for Aka who gladly accepted it.

"Thanks, Jason. I think you already did many things for me today."

"Oh don't take it that much, Aka. I also owe you for being nice to me as well." Jason said and Aka leaned against his chest, eating sandwiches and Jason enjoyed watching Aka eating. Aka ate everything quickly and Jason couldn't believe it.

"Wow! Should we say that you're faster than light?!"

"Hehe! That's what my dad told me once!" Aka chuckled and yawned, stretching his body.

"Tired?"

"Mhm…" Aka nodded slowly. Jason helped Aka to get his shirt off and then slipped with him into a bed, under blanket. Aka was feeling a little cold so he shivered.

"Need to warm up?" Jason asked and Aka nodded with closed eyes. As Jason placed his arm across Aka's body, it was already warmer.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome." Jason said and they wished each other good night, falling asleep.


	17. A letter

Aka woke up in the morning before Jason did. He looked around, seeing it wasn't his own room and remembered that he was at Jason's. Also he saw yellow furry arm with black dots which was across his body. Aka didn't have the courage to wake Jason up because he liked how Jason provided Aka with heat of his chest and didn't want to disturb this moment.

Unfortunately, there was still university stuff going on and had to find if they were late or not. Aka looked up above himself, seeing Jason's head there, calmly resting with smile. Aka smiled back, so bad he had to wake him up. Aka put his hand on Jason's fur on neck, starting to rub it slowly. Jason purred under that touch and opened his eyes.

"Morning, Jason."

"Hey, Aka, how did you sleep?"

"I wish we didn't have to wake up. I want to be like this all day!" Aka said and Jason grabbed his mobile, checking time.

"It's 8:43"

"We're starting at 10:00, we should be getting ready…" Aka said and together with Jason got up from bed. They were making themselves ready, each one of them had shower and they were ready to go. Jason and Aka walked together at the university. In 30 minutes, they took seats in the auditorium.

"I'll never remember that quotient rule though…"

"It's easy, Aka. There's a song to it."

"Like lyrics? Tell me!"

"It's: 'low d high, minus high d low, square the bottom and we're free to go.'"

"Sounds good though."

"I don't think you'll need derivatives with polar equations."

"Why do you think so?"

"I'd rather focus on integrals. We're gonna count the surface under a polar curve and our… buttioid." Jason explained, playfully using his eyebrows while saying buttioid and looking at Aka which made him chuckle.

"That buttioid though!" Aka chuckled to it.

"I would describe your butt rather with r = 1 + sin θ"

"That's actual butt?"

"Yup, butt with the hole down!" Jason said and Aka couldn't help himself. He tried not to burst with laugh.

"Oh god! I'm feeling so hot suddenly!" Aka said and realized the double-sense behind it so he chuckled even more. Jason smiled at Aka becoming red by hiding the laugh. Soon their lecture started. They were talking as Jason said about the area under buttioid. Poor Aka who had to listen to it couldn't hold himself sometimes. For example, the lecturer graphed it and asked:

"Remember what this is?"

"Butt." Jason said and Aka smashed his face against the table, hiding laugh.

"I-Idiot…" Aka whispered and Jason chuckled, realizing how he got him.

"Oh come on. We all know it's our lovely cardioid! Yeah, it's cardioid!" the lecturer smiled, sure of that students still head buttioids in their mind so he started to talk about the area under it. The lecture was over soon and Aka tried to catch some more breath while Jason grabbed his shoulder.

"You ok?

"Jason, you're such an ass… that was evil thing with that butt…" Aka said and Jason chuckled.

"Got ya, right?" Jason asked and Aka nodded with sound of agree.

"Hey, Aka. You know, it's Friday. Have you got any plans for evening?"

"No, not much, why?"

"Wanna come and dance a little? Maybe drink something?"

"Sounds like a plan. Sure, I'll just tell dad when I get home so he's not worried about me."

"Care if I come for you?"

"Yeah, I think it would be good if dad saw you."

"Ok, I'll be there in seven. See ya." Jason said and left the room. After all the lectures, Aka went home and didn't know what surprise will be waiting for him except for his father.

"I'm finally home, dad!" Aka said and noticed his dad sitting on the sofa.

"Good you are here, Aka."

"Why? Something happened?" Aka asked and sat in the armchair. Daniel handed him an envelope.

"A letter?"

"Look on the sender…" Daniel said and Aka looked on the address who sent it.

"Kat?!"

"I told you he wouldn't leave only for your sexuality, Aka. It seems he wants to explain." Daniel said and Aka opened the envelope, starting to read the letter:

" _Dear Aka._

 _I don't know where to start. First, I want you to know that I'm sorry for telling you all those things and calling you mistake of nature. I don't think that it's bad you are gentle (better to say it this way). As I've left and found new living in the center of city, I started living with coyote. His name is David and he is like you. He explained me what it means to be like you or him. If I have to be honest, I think you are cute boy, Aka. I am just worried that our friendship would be destroyed with relationship. I want to say that I like you too but it's hard for me to cope with my past which would haunt me through our relation. That is my problem now, Aka. I need to free myself from my past but can't let you follow me. That's why I told you all the bad stuff. I hope to see you soon. Bye_

 _Your hopefully still best friend, Kat._ "

"Oh… Kat…" Aka whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"What was in there? Was it bad?"

"No, actually Kat wrote me the nicest thing I could have ever read but… oh man…"

"But?"

"I don't even know what to think anymore! I am confused… I just found a good friend on university…"

"Good friend? What do you mean?"

"I was sad for those two days, you know. My classmate, Jason, noticed it and he helped me to get out of it…"

"And you started to feel something towards that boy?"

"Oh if only that. I practically let myself being pulled on his chest and cuddle with him. That was the nicest feeling after being so heartbroken." Aka smiled with closed eyes.

"I see. You thought you'll never see Kat again and so you found comfort from Jason. Now that Kat wrote back…"

"Yeah, I don't know which one of them should I like now!"

"Well, son. You can like both of them but to love means to make choice. Good luck."

"I hate when you don't give me any other advice, dad… by the way, I'm not gonna be here this evening. Jason invited me to disco…"

"Do what you find the best, son." Daniel smiled and went to kitchen. Aka waited until evening. At seven, Jason rang by Aka's house.

"That's Jason!" Aka said and ran to the door, opening them.

"Are you ready my sweet little dog?" Jason said and ruffled Aka's hair when Daniel came.

" _Well, who would expect cheetah? Seems to be nice boy._ " Daniel thought, "So, you're Jason?" Daniel asked and he shook hand with Jason.

"Yes, Mr. Spencer."

"Aka already told me about you. I can't thank you enough for getting him out of that sadness."

"That was the least thing I could do for him. I couldn't ignore it!"

"Dad, we're leaving now. I'll try to come tomorrow morning."

"Sure. Enjoy it, you two."

"Good night Mr. Spencer." Jason said and left with Aka.


	18. Aka's first loving

Midnight. The party in the city club was already funny enough. It was full of many young furries from the city. Jason and Aka were in the club dancing for a while. There was also karaoke for everyone who wanted to sing.

"Ok! Thank you for your nice performance! Is there anyone else who's got courage to sing in front of the club?!" the dj asked on the stage while Jason rose his head up.

"The cheetah in the back?"

"No, not me, but my friend here would like to sing!"

"Jason?!" Aka jerked his head.

"Well, then come on the stage little dog!"

"Jason I don't really wanna…"

"Go on, Aka. I believe you! You'll be good!" Jason smiled at Aka and Aka nodded, going to the stage.

"What's your name?"

"Aka."

"What song are you gonna sing?"

"Uhm, I'll just go with song called 'His name is PewDiePie – Extended version from Roomie.' Could be?"

"Sure! Who else knows that song?" the dj asked and everybody rose his hands up.

"Yeah. Stupid that I asked. We know Pewds has over 42 million subs. It's all yours, Aka!"

"Thanks!" Aka took the microphone and soon the song with reduced voices started to play. Aka sang the song and imitated Roomie's voice well enough. Freeing himself during singing so he enjoyed it. Everybody joined Aka at the repetitive part 'That's not how you make the tea! Tea, tea!" Aka got applaud and wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"And that was Aka! Give this boy a medal!" The dj said and Aka went down to Jason. Jason put arm around his shoulder.

"That was good, Aka! Come, let's have a drink!" Jason said and Aka followed his steps to the bar. He took seat right next to Jason and started to drink beer with him. Jason dared to have some vodka, but not much. He didn't want to vomit and also he wanted to get home. Except for that, he wanted to have clear mind in front of Aka.

Aka didn't dare to drink vodka, but he never drank much before and he overstated it with beers a little. Soon they were both feeling like going home.

"Man I want to fall asleep right now." Aka mumbled, resting his head on the bar table.

"Right… I could use bed too. Hey, you've got home pretty far, don't you?"

"You suggest me to stay by you?"

"Well I need some pillow to cuddle with!" Jason mumbled playfully and Aka smiled back the same way. Both of them were drunk and obviously had the same thing on their mind. Aka and Jason walked together, watching each other not to fall anywhere. Soon they got to Jason's house, locking the door behind them. Jason's parents weren't at home luckily.

Right when they locked the door, Jason pressed Aka against it, starting to making out with him. Their cheeks were red. One reason was that they were drunk, second that Jason had pretty warm house and the most important was that they were getting incredibly turned on by each other.

"Jason…" Aka started while rubbing Jason's head kissing his neck.

"Yeah…?"

"Let's have shower first." Aka suggested. Jason and Aka got undressed on their way to bathroom, entering the shower and turning the hot water on. Aka was washing his fur and so did Jason. Suddenly Jason couldn't resist the fur of Aka's and hugged him from behind.

"What's in your head, cheetah…?"

"I can't stop touching your fur. Let me touch you everywhere… Let me know you want me to do it!" Jason whispered in Aka's ear. Aka was melting inside and felt Jason's paw already tracing down Aka's chest, finding Aka's hardened erection.

"I… want that. I want it, Jason." Aka started and Jason tightened his grip around Aka, making him to kneel for more comfort. The hot water was still pouring down their fur. Aka closed his eyes, feeling how tightly Jason grabbed his manliness. It didn't take long and Aka started to beg for Jason to be faster and harder.

His heart was increasing its frequency and Aka moaned, being filled with feeling of sensation and nearing orgasm. Jason was massaging Aka's golden penis in his hand and each movement was consistent. He always went back from the top to the base and water with shower gel proved itself to be a good lube. Jason suddenly got harder and rubbed Aka's chest.

"Come, Aka…"

"Oh my god… Jason I… can't stop!" Aka felt wave of orgasm through all his body. His face got spastic and then opened his mouth, leaving loud groans when he reached point of no return and started climaxing all over Jason's shower glass. Jason still moved his hand up and down during Aka's climax in effort of making it to last longer.

Soon the spraying stopped, Aka was trying to catch for breath, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Jason moved Aka's mouth to face his one and they connected them. Aka invited Jason's tongue in his own mouth. They kissed long until Jason cut it off.

"Let's use my bed now." Jason suggested and stopped the water. Neither one of them bothered with drying themselves. Jason took Aka in his hands and brought him in his room. Aka was laid all wet on his dry bed which wasn't dry anymore once Aka and Jason got on it. Aka was in the bottom as Jason took a position of the alpha male on top.

He rested with his forearms besides Aka's body, looking down to Aka's face, their muzzles connecting. Romantic silence lasted for a minute. Aka broke it with first act, moving his legs around Jason's back.

"Do you want me, Jason?"

"I want everything of you, Aka."

"Then take me, predator!" Aka smiled and Jason understood when Aka tightened his legs around Jason's back. Jason's erection met with Aka's scrotum and then slowly tried to fit into Aka's anus. What Aka underestimated was Jason's size. He was feeling how Jason tried to enter him and he had to yelp a little.

"J-Jason! Your size… too big!" Aka whispered heavily and Jason just moved his forearms under Aka's back, resembling giving him hug. Jason was sensing that Aka wanted to escape so he tightened his grip around Aka to prevent it.

"Relax. You'll see how nicely it will fit." Jason said and got even deeper. Aka tried to relax, but feeling how deep was Jason going made his muscles to create contractions and tighten around his big genital. Aka was trying to push Jason off of him. Jason started to add on pace and Aka was finding that to be painful.

Of course, Aka didn't do it before and picking somebody of Jason's size for the very first time wasn't good idea. Aka was in agony. He started to cry of pain. Each thrust Jason made was followed by Aka screaming of pain.

"Oh my… Jason you will… tear me apart!" Aka shouted. Jason just kissed Aka on his neck and continued with thrusting. Aka was resisting the pain but with the time passing by, he was finding the pain to be lesser and lesser. Soon it was nice and Aka moaned of pleasure. He hugged Jason back and didn't resist anymore. Jason was on good way to climax now.

"Aka… I'm coming." Jason said, his already fast pace slowing down. Rush of pleasure hit Jason when he sprayed his fluid inside Aka's guts. The pace was slowing down, both of them could clearly hear squishy wet sounds coming from the bottom. Jason looked at Aka's face and Aka looked back at him. Long wet kiss followed that moment, Jason remaining inside until he pulled out.

He fell tired next to Aka. Both stared at each other and then decided to go to sleep. In the meantime, Daniel was expecting that Aka might have been returning so he was still on his feet. He heard a doorbell.

"Hmm? Who the hell could that be…? Aka has his keys…" Daniel frowned and went to open the door. He was unpleasantly surprised to see who was there. His eyes widened and mouth opened.

"Good evening, friend!" It was John who immediately jumped right at Daniel and grounded him, "We haven't seen each other for some time! So tell me, how do you treat my step-son?"

"You… you're not gonna see either one of those boys."

"Shut up and tell me where they are! I want to meet your son too."

"Kat has left us recently and Aka isn't here. Give it up, you won't abuse them!" Daniel said and John smirked. He was about to punch Daniel at face when he dodged the attack. Daniel punched John back and then ran in the kitchen when he had opportunity. What he didn't think of, he tried to get further from John, but the psychopath grabbed knife and was about to stab him.

They were making circles around the table but John blocked one way and Daniel got in trap. John approached him and stabbed him in stomach.

"That will teach you!" John said and ran away. Daniel fell down to the floor, losing blood. He grabbed his mobile he had in pocket, calling and saying: "911? Ambulance… quickly! Please!"


	19. Mission

Jason and Aka were peacefully sleeping next to each other, their clothes on the ground. Suddenly Aka could hear vibration of his mobile coming from some of his clothes on the floor. He woke up, looking around until he saw a shimmer on the floor. Aka went over Jason to get off the bed and Jason woke up as well.

"Aka?" He looked at Aka who picked up the call.

"Hello?" Aka picked up the call.

"Good early morning. Is it Aka Spencer?"

"Well… yes, I am. Who's asking?"

"I'm police commissioner. We've receive emergency call from Daniel Spencer just before while and we're right at his house." The commissioner said and Aka's tired eyes widened at that.

"I-I am his son! What happened to dad?!"

"Your father has been badly injured with knife in stomach. He called for an ambulance and we came."

"Knife?! Is he going to be alright?!"

"No need to worry. Daniel Spencer was transported into hospital where he is taken care about now. The rescuers said your father told them about criminal who escaped from prison. His name is John Lester."

Aka froze at mentioning John's name. He remembered when John told him 'I will find you' by the court. He was certainly on hunt for both, Aka and Kat now.

"Thank you… I appreciate that…" Aka said and hanged the call.

"Aka? What's going on?" Jason rubbed his eyes, looking at Aka worried.

"It's my dad. He was attacked."

"What? Is he gonna be fine?"

"I hope so. He is at hospital now… I need to see him!"

"I'd take you there by car but I think they're gonna get us for driving being drunk."

"Jason I didn't think I would ever say that but… fuck restrictions! I need to see dad!" Aka said and started to dress himself up. Jason got off his bed and started to dress up as well. He and Aka went outside and to Jason's car. Jason started the car and along with Aka they drove to the hospital. Jason and Aka ran to the reception and then went through hallways.

Jason noticed Aka's painful way of walking.

"You ok?"

"Yeah… I just need to know dad's fine."

"I meant your walk."

"Well, that's fine too. Except for my ass being torn apart because somebody enjoyed it too much."

"I'm sorry… I was more drunk than horny. I'd be gentler if I wasn't that drunk."

"I'm not that mad, Jason. It's my fault I told you to take me." Aka smiled a little and Jason smiled back. Jason and Aka walked together to room of Daniel who lied in the bed with bandaged stomach.

"Dad…?" Aka started. Daniel tilted his head.

"Aka, Jason? How did you find me?" Daniel asked and the boys went to Daniel's bed, sitting next to it.

"I've been called by the police that you were transported into hospital with injury from John…"

"Jesus, Aka. I hope I didn't make you-" Daniel stopped the sentence when he sniffed with his muzzle Aka's breath, "You were drinking beer, Aka…" Daniel said and Aka covered his muzzle, shaking head and blushing.

"We were drinking but I can promise we aren't that drunk now. It was worse few hours back, Mr. Spencer."

"Alright, boys. I'm not against drinking when you're both full-aged but I guess you got here by car because the traffic doesn't work at night."

"We were… honestly I told Aka that I shouldn't drive but he insisted to see you."

"That's just my little Aka." Daniel smiled at his son.

"Does it hurt, Mr. Spencer?"

"Oh dear boy… if you could know how it feels when knife slices through your stomach. That was so horrible. And I lost some blood too so I have to take blood transfusion…" Daniel said, holding his bandaged belly.

"Dad? What did John want from you?"

"Aka good you asked me… please watch yourself and watch every step you'll make. I can't provide you protection, neither our house. John knows where we live so you cannot be there now. He is free and now after you and Kat."

"Who are those people you are talking about?" Jason asked.

"Well, Kat is my friend who broke my heart and… John Lester, which is his name, is his step-father who used to torture Kat for most of his childhood. He got into prison and Kat lived with us but obviously he escaped prison and now seeks for us."

"Aka is right… Jason?"

"Yes, Mr. Spencer?"

"I shouldn't ask you this but, John is very dangerous and Aka isn't type of man that would fight him. If something happens, could you provide Aka protection?"

"Hmm, protection against criminal? I'll see what I can do but can't be sure of everything."

"You know, if you love Aka here, you should be support to him. Do you love Aka?"

"I do…"

"Then promise me that you'll take care of him while I am out of service. You're adult and seem to be nice guy so do this for Aka."

"I promise." Jason said.

"Dad? I think it's time for me to find Kat…"

"Aka, what are you saying?" Daniel frowned.

"If John wants me and Kat, it should be better to think of strategy together to get John back in jail."

"I don't doubt about your intelligence, Aka, but John is too dangerous. Are you sure you're ready to find Kat?"

"I am, I will take Jason with me since he has to be with me, right, Jason?"

"Uh, yeah that's right." Jason said and Daniel sighed.

"I give up." Daniel said and Aka smiled, "I'm too old to protect you Aka, and you are old enough to take care of yourself. Good luck, my boy!" Daniel said.

"Thank you dad! I'll be fine! Come, Jason! Let's go!" Aka said and ran out of the room, grabbing Jason's head and pulling him out.

"Whoa! You're somehow fast!"

"We've got to go and rest for tomorrow because we will visit Kat and tell him about the situation."

"How are we gonna find him? I mean, he could be anywhere."

"I've got letter he sent me. There's his address we'll visit." Aka said and Jason followed him. They left using the car and returned in Jason's apartment. It was still empty and so they could went back to sleep. That night Aka rested his head on Jason's chest. Jason caressed Aka, looking into ceiling.

"Aka? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"When we find Kat… is that going to mean that you'll start to love him again?" Jason asked and Aka glanced up to him.

"Jason… why do you ask?"

"I just thought that you loved me because there were no expectations you would hear about your friend so… are you going to leave me when we'll find Kat?" Jason asked and Aka could sense sadness building in Jason's voice. Aka thought of his answer. Jason really gave him hard question that Aka didn't consider before. The cheetah was apparently good philosopher and sensitive too.

"I love you, Jason. That's what I can tell you now. I don't feel like choosing between you and Kat but I really love you, Jason. Good night…" Aka said and they went both to sleep.


	20. Target acquired

Saturday morning, 9 AM. Jason and Aka woke up and got ready to visit Kat at the address that was in the letter. Both of boys were already sitting in the car, heading to the center of city. None of them released a word during the travel, at half of the travel, Jason stopped in the center of city.

"Jason? Why did you stop?"

"I thought that we could buy something for Kat if you're gonna see him soon."

"Is that you were thinking all the way?"

"Pretty much. Will you help me to choose the right thing?" Jason said and left the car. Aka followed him and they went to the street market. Jason was thinking of choosing some flower but Aka knew Kat wasn't ordinary homosexual who wouldn't appreciate gift.

"Jason, really… we should hurry…"

"Not unless we've got some gift!"

Aka sighed at how stubborn Jason was. He just followed him through the market and didn't pay attention to the stuff around him. Aka started to pay attention right at the moment when he got grabbed by arm and pulled in street.

"Mmmhm!" Aka tried to scream through hand that was blocking his mouth. He was being pulled in dark street and then he got injected something in his neck, "Mmm!" he squealed.

"Go to sleep, you golden beauty…" the man said. Aka was feeling languid and started to lose balance in grip of the man until he fainted completely. Jason was still choosing the gift still.

"And what about some chocolate? It helps on nerves… hey! You're suspiciously silent, Aka!" Jason said and turned behind to see Aka. To his surprise, he was nowhere.

"Aka…?" Jason looked around, getting filled with concern about his furry, " _Aka wouldn't just run away. Is he back inside the car?_ " Jason asked himself so he went back to his car, unfortunately, it was empty. He smashed his forehead against the roof and punched it too.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot in taking care of people!" Jason said and started to panic. He was walking in circles on the pavement in front of his car. The anxiety growing inside him. Jason held his head, rubbed it and tried to think of plan how to find and save Aka if he got in any sort of problems.

At the same time, in a manner of coincidence, David was buying something in the same marketplace. He was going to the street where Jason parked the car. The coyote couldn't overlook this panicking furry. He frowned at look at Jason who was helpless and obviously desperate.

"Aka… no this can't be happening. What will I do?! What if he's tortured by now?! I don't know what to do!" Jason desperately talked to himself and David came from behind, patting his back. Jason quickly jerked behind to see the person. David waved at him.

"Hey, friend, what's up!" David smiled.

"What? Who are you?"

"Looks like you've lost something, sweetie. I'm David, lonely coyote." He winked.

"Thanks for suggestion buddy but… I already have a dude. Well at least, I had until he got lost few moments later." Jason said and David tried to keep his smile up.

" _For fuck's sake… this is like second furry except for Kat I'm trying to hit on and he's taken as well! Isn't there any guy that would be free for me?_ " He thought, "Hey, wanna go on coffee? If you tell me, I might help. I know a lot of people in this city." David said and led Jason to an empty café where they sat and talked.

"How does your boy look?"

"Well he's got brown eyes, golden fur, longer hair, he's golden retriever but what's the most important thing, he's adorable!" Jason was daydreaming about Aka.

"Sounds a lot like former friend of my roommate. What's his age?"

"We're the same. He's 20."

"Ok, coincidence… how about the name? Maybe I've heard of him…" David asked and drank another sip of coffee.

"His name is Aka Spencer." Jason said and David's eyes widened. He couldn't hold himself and just sputtered everything at Jason.

"AKA SPENCER?!" David exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"Oh sorry… I got startled… here." David handed Jason pocket tissues and so he started to dry himself.

"Thanks… you know him?"

"If I know him? Man, Jason he's exactly the friend I was talking about! What were you and him doing here in the city?!"

"We wanted to visit Aka's friend Kat…" Jason said and pulled out the envelope Aka gave him, "Do you know this address?" Jason said and handed the envelope to David who examined it, "That's my address… Jason can you think of where Aka might be now?"

"I don't know… I'm fearing that he was captured by John Lester."

"Come…" David stood up from his table and Jason followed him immediately.

"Where are you going?!" Jason said loudly behind him.

"Start your car! I'll explain on the way!" David said and Jason started the car. They got on their way and David started explaining.

"You said your friend was captured by John Lester?!"

"Yeah, and I'm seriously worried!"

"You should be! John is step-father of Kat and he abused Kat when he was kid. If we're not fast enough, your friend will get maimed or worse!"

"That will not happen. I promised to take care of him!" Jason said and hurried to the housing of David where Kat was supposed to be in. They rushed in the flat, breaking the door open.

"KAT! WE'VE GOT PROBLEM!"

"What…? Who is that guy behind you?" Kat asked.

"He's Jason. He and Aka came to meet up with you but Aka disappeared." David said what made Kat to stand up from his bed.

"Aka disappeared?!"

"I'm sorry, Kat! I was supposed to watch him!" Jason facepalmed himself.

"And who are you supposed to be that you're watching him, Jason?"

"I'm his boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Kat."

"BOYFRIEND?!" Kat wanted to jump at Jason, punching him at face but David stood between them.

"Calm down, hero!" David said.

"What the hell do you mean by boyfriend?! Since when?!"

"Since you broke his heart… that wasn't nice, by the way." Jason said calmly.

"I just sent him a letter! Did he already forget about me?!"

"Actually not. I asked him yesterday and he still loves you…"

"He does?"

"Yes, he does."

"Guys, I don't want to cut your nice speech about Aka, who must be nice piece of ass by the way, but he's probably getting raped by now!" David cut them off.

"Uh, Jason… what happened to Aka?"

"We were just in the market looking for something to give you as gift and he was just behind me. Once it was too silent behind me, I turned behind and saw he was gone…" Jason said and then his phone rang, "That's Aka!"

"He's got your number?!" Kat frowned and Jason picked it up.

"Aka? Is that you?"

"Ja-Ja-Jason… He's got me to some basement… and he is about to hurt me. Jason… I am worried of what's gonna happen next! Please! Help me!" Aka said and loud door opening was heard through mobile.

"Time for purgatory you little shit…"

"Jason hurry up! HELP!" Aka shouted and the call was hanged violently, changing into static.

"That's bad, really bad…" Kat shook his head, "Guys, there's no time to waste. We must find Aka now."

"My mobile says the signal was coming from this location!" Jason said and showed them display of his mobile with map and point of the signal.


	21. Revenge

There was no going back, no time think, no time to waste. Aka was being tortured by John in some basement in the city and everything depended on Kat, David and Jason. John was enjoying torturing this boy who he wanted to meet so long.

"So beautiful face… it so reminds me of Kat's face when I could cut it with scalpel…"

"John I can make you sure that these sweet words mixed with psychopathic intentions will never make your victim feel better and enjoy what you do!" Aka said and John laughed hard.

"Oh dear boy… if you knew how it pleases me to know that my victim is filled with fear and anxiety. I can smell it and it only makes the experience more arousing for me…" John said and grabbed scalpel, "We'll just make some little cuts in your beautiful golden cheeks so they're not that beautiful."

"You're crazy! Don't approach me with that thing!" Aka offended but couldn't do anything else. He was tied with rope around his torso. John took Aka under his neck and started choking him.

"Let's make sure you won't jerk yourself while the procedure…" John said, Aka trying to gasp for breath and felt being cut in face with scalpel. It didn't hurt him that much but it wasn't nice either. John let go of Aka's neck so he could breathe. His face was bleeding from the cuts.

"What's so nice about that…?" Aka asked, "What makes you feel so good about torturing people? Where does that come from?!" John smiled.

"You know, like Kat, I didn't have an easy childhood."

"Let me guess, father was beating you up?"

"If only that. He was master in using torture techniques…"

"Oh, really? And what made him to be like that?"

"He one of leaders of concentration camps…"

" _His father was Nazi?!_ " Aka thought with scare, "Well… ok! Then everything is solved… but you shouldn't cause pain to other people. Especially not your children. You should actually stop this never ending cycle of hatred and pain. You should live to bring up children who will make future of our children safe!" Aka said and got punched at face the way he fell to the ground.

"Only 20 years old and makes such nice speeches… bad I have to kill it all, even your innocent divine face. I told you I would come for you." John said and leaned over to Aka's ear, "Tell me, where are your best friends and lovers now? Do they even know where you are?" John said, smirking evilly and holding big sharp knife.

Aka just stared dumbly up at him with the corner of his eye. The tension was interrupted while other males joined their conversation.

"We are right here, John. Let him be." Kat said in dark low voice.

"Kat!" John smiled insanely, seeing Kat standing there. There was also Jason and David standing next to him, "I missed you, my boy! Now the party can begin!"

"Kat! Help!" Aka begged.

"Not so fast, Aka… there's much to talk about."

"There's nothing to talk about, John. Nobody is interested in the shit you say. Now, let Aka go and we will finally finish what is unfinished business…"

"Well, well. Kat grew up some balls during five years!"

"Enough of that, John. I'm here to deal with my past."

"Of course, Kat, I wouldn't let you wait… let's just make it a little funnier."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kat angrily asked and John moved his knife on Aka's neck, cutting him on one side.

"Not the…" David started.

"Carotid artery!" Jason said and all of them saw how Aka's neck streamed with bright red blood which signalized John cut carotid artery transferring oxygenated blood.

"Alright! You've just gone way too far, step-father!" Kat said and ran towards John with hate and rage. He shouted as he rushed towards him. When he was close enough, he avoided John's attack because he knew him well after all years with him. John didn't expect him to dodge. Kat got to the side and punched John strongly in his stomach that he had to take few steps back.

At the same time, Jason and David helped Aka up.

"Dear god! He's bleeding! What shall we do?!" Jason started.

"Shit he's so cute! No wonder you and Kat like him!" David admired Aka's look.

"David?! Seriously?! Give me something to choke that artery or he'll bleed out!"

"Sorry!" David said. Both of them panicked. Jason grabbed the first thing which was towel and pressed it against Aka's neck and Jason pressed Aka at the wall.

"Rest, Aka. Rest and calm down…" Jason said and calmed Aka down. David and Jason looked at the fight of John and Kat.

"You've improved so much since the last time I've seen you, Kat!"

"That is all the hatred I've been sparing for you, John!" Kat said and kicked John in sensitive places, in his testicles. John wobbled a little and Kat could give him last punch so he fell on the ground. John was forceless, tired and Kat was still full of hatred. John was on his knees, holding his testicles and with back facing Kat.

"I'm so proud of you, Kat… you've managed to beat me, boy!" John snickered. Kat pulled revolver out of his coat, reloading it and John stopped laughing at sound of reloading. Aka spotted Kat holding the gun and had to stand up but Jason forced him to stay down.

"Kat! No! Stop!" Aka said while Kat aimed at John's head, "Don't do it! If you kill him, you'll become criminal! You will be persecuted, sent to jail! You will become the same monster you were trying to stop! I know, right! John is monster but he's already got his punishment. He still belongs to prison and that is enough for man like him!" Aka spoke.

"He hurt you, me, your dad… do you think this man deserves to live?" Kat asked in cold tone.

"We cannot be the judge who will make decision of somebody's death! There are other people to do it! I know you want to repay him all the pain he caused us but please, Kat… revenge isn't the way how to stop the infinite cycle of hatred!" Aka said and Kat thought for a while, still aiming at head of John. Then he shot. Aka closed his eyes, thinking Kat did the worst thing in his life.

Suddenly he was surprised by what he heard.

"AH! MY FUCKING SHOULDER! YOU FAGGOT!" John shouted, holding his shoulder, falling on his side. Aka looked at John's shoulder bleeding and then at Kat.

"You… missed?" Aka asked and Kat turned around to face him.

"No, I did that on purpose."

"You did?"

"I thought of what you said and realized that death would be more like reward to man like John. It would be way how to stop feeling pain which really wasn't my intention. I want this man to suffer and take punishment for his sins. He should feel the purgatory he was always lecturing me about… right John?"

"Shut up, misfit!"

"So… you actually listened to me? Is everything done? Are you done with your past?" Aka asked and Kat nodded. Soon the police reinforcements filled up the basement.

"Kat Dereck?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes?" Kat looked at the officer.

"Did you do this to that man?"

"I did… I did that to save my friends. Do I have to go to prison?"

"What? No! Actually we want to give you reward for capturing so dangerous criminal like John Lester is! You're hero!" the officer said which made Kat smile. He would have never thought his revenge would be considered as heroic act.

"Mr. police officer, I'm sorry but my friend is bleeding…"

"Everything's fine. The ambulance is already on its way in any case that civil men would be hurt!" The police man said and Jason along with David helped Aka on his feet, though he was still feeling drugged after the injection from John and as he lost some blood. Aka was transported to the hospital where he got needed treatment.

There he found his father who was facepalming himself once he saw his son cut on face and neck, realizing how Aka was not able to care about himself. It was funny though. Everybody laughed when Daniel facepalmed himself. There was still some time to celebrate so once Aka was good enough to go from hospital, he, Jason, David and Kat moved back into David's flat and celebrated.

They had some alcohol, Chinese food and the most important was to have each other.


	22. Happy End

"And when Aka said 'Hey, I can walk alone!' I let him go. He looked like he drank tanker of vodka!" Jason laughed hard while imitating Aka's staggering. Others laughed too.

"Ha, ha, ha… I bet it wasn't that bad…"

"No, it was worse than that!" Jason chuckled.

"You lie so much, Jason!" Aka smiled at him, "So… Kat, are you still mad at me for the stuff what was going on before?" Aka asked while Kat drank another sip.

"Actually, no. Have you read my letter?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you know my reasons why did I act that way."

"I know just, there was a sentence saying 'I like you'…" Aka said and gazed at Kat who frowned at him how close he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Kat said, "I didn't write that. It must have been… David?! Did you write something I don't know about?!" Kat asked and David shrugged.

"David wrote that? Wow, that would explain why it was so sweet! Of course, it couldn't have been so sweet from you!" Aka chuckled and David blushed.

"Well, what to say Aka, you are really fine piece of ass." David winked at him and Jason put hand on Aka's shoulder.

"Hey, he's mine, coyote! And if you want to use some compliments, I would use 'butt' instead of 'ass' since butt can be nicely described by equation r = 1 + sin θ!"

"Jason, go fuck yourself with that buttioid thing!" Aka blew up, everybody laughed how funny it looked from Aka, "Seriously, guys he's obsessed with repeating buttioid since last two lectures…"

"And what is that buttioid about?" David asked.

"It's like this…" Aka said and started explaining polar coordinates. Then he drew the cardioid and handed it to David and Kat, "So the final result looks like this, the curve it's called cardioid!" Aka gazed at Jason while saying cardioid loudly. Jason playfully used his eyebrows and smiled to tease Aka.

"Well, to be honest…" David started, "It looks more like a butt to me…"

"I give up!" Aka raised his hands up.

"As the teacher asked us next day what the curve was, I said 'butt' and Aka just smashed his face against the table!" Jason chuckled.

"Yes, and I remember calling you idiot…"

"Indeed, you were really hot."

"Have you ever tried to hold your laugh back? It's so difficult, so yeah I was hot!" Aka explained.

"Sounds like you two have fun in the university." Kat said.

"Yeah but let's stop talking about polar curves… when you want to go back, Kat?" Aka asked.

"Go back?"

"Yes, to your home! To my home!"

"Actually… I'm not planning on returning…"

"What?! I came all the way just hearing you won't come back?! Kat you can't be serious!"

"I mean I have work, Aka. It's closer from here than from your house. Nothing against you, I think I should start being independent on you or your father. You did a lot to me, thanks, but it's time to move forward when I erased John from my life."

"And you want to erase me too?! Kat come on! You don't even like me?"

"I do but not the way you think…"

"Oh he does!" David joined.

"David, no I don't…" Kat gazed at him.

"Yeah, you do! How about your reaction when you found Aka having Jason's number? Oh you were so jealous!" David said and Kat hid his face under his hair. Aka smiled widely and looked at Kat.

"So there was something after all!" Aka said proudly.

"Talking about the independence, when will you move to me, Aka?" Jason asked.

"You want me to move to you?"

"Yeah, I'm already finding myself some living in the center for us two."

"Damn… when you think I still relied on my dad in everything until today… I am such a kid." Aka said and Jason nuzzled his head.

"But you are my kid, Aka. Even there's somebody else you might love."

"Hey, that's right! Aka, who do you love more? Jason or Kat?" David asked Aka who was sitting between Kat & Jason. Both of them stared at Aka who was startled by the question, not sure how to answer it.

"I think you've just found the stalemate, David!" Jason said. Aka placed hand on head and rubbed own hair, thinking of his answer but then he took deep breath.

"Well, it's time to say that. Guys, as I've been tied up in that basement, there was a little time to think about this and I think I just found the answer. I've been in love with Kat, hoping he could understand that but as he found out, he threw me away. I was sad, heartbroken and then Jason appeared. He helped me out of it, comforted me and I was feeling wanted by someone. It was nice so I started to love Jason, thinking I will never see Kat again because he hated me. Then I got the letter which explained Kat's violent reaction and all the stuff he said. I was glad, happy to know Kat likes me but at the same time I divided into two halves. One part of me wanted to stay with Kat, the other one with Jason. Recent events decided who I love and it is… Jason."

Aka said and Jason got his hands up, cheering Aka chose him. Aka smiled and then looked at Kat, putting hand on his shoulder.

"Kat? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I think you've made good decision and I wish you to be happy."

"You know, Kat, You've mentioned that you didn't want to lose our friendship by our relationship. That was the most important thing that told me who I should decide for. We're dipoles, Kat so yeah, I love Jason, but you're still best friend to me." Aka explained and Kat smiled, putting fist in Aka's head and rubbing the head.

"Nah… Kat, I knew you were gonna do that…" Aka said and the rest laughed.

"You're all so happy guys that you have somebody… only I try to hit on nice furry and still nobody's coming…" David sighed.

"David, you know I'm not leaving you, right?" Kat said.

"Are you telling me something?"

"Well your sexual lesson was nice. What about mutual sexual lesson?" Kat smiled.

"Kat?! How long do you have a crush on me?!"

"Let's say I can hide my feelings well!" Kat winked at David who smiled.

"You had sex already?" Aka asked.

"I wouldn't call it like sex he was just… teaching me to enjoy…" Kat answered.

"And that is a difference, Aka! It's not like us!" Jason said and leaned forward to Aka who pushed him back.

"Don't you think of telling them how you almost tore me apart you pervert!" Aka told him off.

"Oh, I want to know details!" David said.

"No you don't, David! Jason, shut up!" Aka tried to save situation.

"So it was like this when I pushed Aka to sing a song on karaoke…" Jason started narrating.

"Oh well, it's gonna be full of butts and buttioids again…" Aka placed head between both palms and his friends laughed while the story continued.

And the life like that went on. Jason and Aka ended up together, moving into a new flat, big enough for them to live at. Aka told goodbye to his father and thanked him for being good dad. He still visited him though, but already became independent from him and he had to open himself for Jason. The same went for Kat and David.

They stayed at David's apartment, Kat helped to renovate the flat so it looked better. He finally found joy in sex and didn't mind doing it with male furry. Aka became scientist and Jason the lecturer of calculus at university. Maybe you wonder why Kat and Aka didn't end up together after all. Well, they could have practically, but each one of them had their natural behavior.

They were dipoles. Dipoles usually attract each other, but they weren't ordinary physical dipoles.

The end


	23. -PROMOTION-

Hey guys!

I want to thank you all those who managed to get over all the 22 chapters long crap made by my mind :D Also I forgot to mention that I wasn't alone when I wrote this story. There are two people behind this story.

 **oomizuao** \- Oomizuao and her novel "Spike" which was the basic idea of my story, though it's not finished but should be in 2017

 **soudie99** \- My friend from Finland who sent me "Spike" story and I read it (it's awesome by the way). She also helped me to choose names Kat  & Aka for the main characters. Go to her deviantart, support her because there might be some sketches and drawings of characters from my story once she reads it as well.

That is all, hope you enjoyed the story!

P.S.: Bold names are handles on deviantart.

Love,

Vampiczech


End file.
